The Boy Who Leap Through The Time
by Miyaka Akane
Summary: impian, harapan, pengkhianatan, balas dendam. terjebak dalam gunung es selama beratus-ratus tahun, dan ia terbangun di zaman yang berbeda. cinta yang ia temukan di masa depan tidak dapat menghapus masa lalu, "aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku di zamanmu, Teme. SasuNaru. ItaKyu. warning inside.


**THE BOY WHO LEAP TROUGH THE TIME**

**Author : Miyazaki Erizawa**

**Disclaimr : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Western (i'm trying -_-) , sci-fi (really, i'm trying T_T) a lill' bit romance, fighting, time leap, Shounen Ai – boys Love.**

**Inspired by : Amach Cie 'TomatJeruk'**

**Happy Birthday, Ama.. ini Hadiah dari Miya. Kalo gak asik, diem aja ya... -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Laut Artik, February, tahun 2145._

Suara mesin dan alunan lembut musik jazz bersahutan disepanjang ruang awak kapal _Russian Navy Typoon-class_ klasik—submarine tangguh dengan missile dan navigasi terbaik milik Russia yang dipergunakan saat perang dunia ke-2.

Seorang wanita tampak tengah berputar dan melangkah layaknya ballerina diantara dinding-dinding kapal yang dihiasi dengan layar proyeksi hijau dan _Warm Controller_—mengikuti nada alunan piano _Clair de Lune_ yang semakin emosional ketika mencapai reffrain.

.

.

"Berhentilah, Karin, kau membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Diamlah, Sui", wanita berkaca mata itu tetap menari. Rambut merah panjangnya berkibar mengikuti setiap gerakannya, sampai ia berputar untuk terakhir kalinya dengan jemari lentiknya yang terangkat, dan perlahan turun gemulai bersilang lurus di depan tubuhnya, "ini jazz"

Suigetsu menatap satu-satunya wanita dalam tim ekspedisi _Hawk_ tempat ia berada selama 5 tahun ini. Pria berambut perak kebiruan itu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dan kembali menyamankan duduknya di salah satu peti besi tempat persediaan baju menyelam yang telah dimodifikasi dengan pengaturan suhu dan tabung oksigen berkapasitas besar yang dapat membuat mereka bertahan menyelam di kedalaman berpuluh-puluh ribu meter dari permukaan laut Artik tanpa merasakan _Hipotermia_ dan kehabisan oksigen.

.

Yang saat ini ia pertanyakan adalah, kenapa pemimpin tim ekspedisi _Hawk _ini sangat tertarik meneliti bawah laut Kutub Utara? Pasti itu hanya berisi karang es dan.. es?

.

Ketertarikan Pemimpin Tim Ekspedisi _Hawk_ itu tergambar dari saat pertama Suigetsu bergabung ke dalam tim yang diketuai oleh seorang yang sempat mendapat penghargaan dari National Geographic atas penemuan terbesar sepanjang sejarah, Uchiha Sasuke, Pria tampan berusia 27 tahun – arkeolog muda berbakat yang telah menuai kesuksesannya menemukan beberapa fosil dan artefak dari beberapa belahan dunia – memutuskan untuk berhenti berekspedisi, tepatnya 5 tahun lalu, saat ia pertama kali bergabung di tim ini.

Suigetsu dan salah satu anggota lainnya, Juugo, merupakan mekanik submarine yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik dari 2 akademi maritim terbaik di 2 negara berbeda. Sedangkan wanita gila itu – ya, wanita yang sedari tadi – dan sampai sekarang – masih menari itu adalah seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dan seorang yang ahli dalam meracik obat-obatan tradisional. Dan yang mengejutkan... dia juga merupakan lulusan terbaik di salah satu Universitas terkenal di dunia.

.

.

.

.+** The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time** +.

.

.

.+ flashback +.

.

.

"Submarine K-19 milik Russia yang pertama kali mengarungi perairan Kutub Utara, Sui."

"Ya, Kimimaru. Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah kondisi awak kapal dan hasil pembuangan bahan bakar nuklir dan dampaknya pada es."

Perdebatan diantara dua mahasiswa terbaik akademi maritim itu membuat keadaan kelas lebih panas daripada hasil pembuangan bahan bakar nuklir submarine. Sudah 2 jam mata pelajaran ini tidak menemukan titik temu akibat perbedaan inti permasalahan yang menjadi pembahasan kedua belah pihak. Narasumber saat itu, seorang pria yang hanya duduk santai, menumpukan kedua sikunya pada meja dan bersilang jari di depan hidungnya—hanya terdiam memandang kilatan cahaya yang membentuk api-api kecil dari pandangan kedua murid terpintar itu.

"Jika mereka berhasil melakukan pelayaran hingga mencapai dasar laut Artik dan menancapkan bendera Soviet disana, berarti tidak ada masalah dengan sistem di dalam submarinnya, Sui.", Pria pirang lain – selain Suigetsu – berdiri dari bangkunya dan menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Raut wajahnya tak lagi menunjukkan ketenangan. Urat-urat ketegangan menghiasi pelipis porselainnya.

"Kau tak bisa berasumsi seperti itu sedangkan kau tidak tau kenyataan apa yang berada dibaliknya. Mengarungi Northen Pole bukan seperti berenang di kolam ombak, kawan. Untuk bisa bertahan di dalam dinginnya air yang bisa mencapai minus 20 derajat celcius, kau harus memiliki persiapan yang matang jika tidak ingin mati muda.", Suigetsu tertawa menyindir. Deretan gigi taring yang ia miliki seakan berhasrat melumpuhkan indra pengecap Kimimaru saat itu juga.

"Cukup."

Suara bariton menghentikan perdebatan dua kubu yang tidak akan pernah menemukan ujungnya jika mereka berdua masih tetap bersikeras dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, pria pemilik suara itu lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap lurus ke arah Suigetsu yang berada pada bangku di tingkat ke 5 di hadapannya.

"Kau suka jazz?"

Ha?

Perdebatan yang dimulai oleh narasumber itu hingga memakan waktu 2 jam bertikai mengenai pelayaran bawah laut North Pole, hanya dihentikan demi sebuah pertanyaan ambigu yang membuat Suigetsu semakin tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran pemuda tampan dengan segudang keahlian itu.

"Aku tidak membencinya."

Selama beberapa saat, kedua bola mata itu saling berpandangan hingga pria tampan itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau, ikut aku. Kelas dibubarkan."

.

.

.

.+ **The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time** +.

.

.

.

"Dia anggota barumu, Sir? Tidak meyakinkan."

Sebuah ruangan berdinding besi dengan ukuran 10 x 5 meter dengan 2 orang berjenis kelamin berbeda yang tengah duduk di dalamnya. Suigetsu tidak tahu pasti dimana dia berada sekarang. Setelah mengikuti dosen-satu-harinya, ia dibawa dengan sebuah mobil Ford hitam yang membawanya ke sebuah distrik perbatasan di kota Ohio.

Pagar dengan kawat duri yang dialiri listrik menjulang tinggi di sepanjang mata melihat—entah dimana ujungnya. Tak lama, seorang pria dengan pakaian hijau—tentara—datang dan membuka pintu itu setelah Narasumber yang tidak Suigetsu ketahui namanya – atau lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar saat pria itu memperkenalkan diri – itu menunjukkan sebuah kartu dengan lambang burung elang dengan ukiran kipas berwarna merah dan putih di dadanya.

Sempat muncul dipikiran Suigetsu rasa sesal akibat tidak bertanya mengenai identitas lengkap Pemuda disampingnya ini, bisa saja ini adalah barrak penjualan pria perjaka.

.

Mungkin saja.

.

.

Siapa tau.

.

.

Ah, Sui. Orang akan berfikir dua kali untuk menjualmu.

.

.

Dan sekarang ia berada disini, bersama 2 orang aneh lain dan terpenjara dalam diam selama 4 jam lebih dan...

diam..

tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Setelah Uchiha Sasuke—sang komandan menghilang dari balik pintu

"Mmm... terasa aneh.. kau tau...", Suigetsu mencoba memecah keheningan. Namun yang ia dapat hanya tatapan terganggu dari kedua orang yang ia ajak bicara.

Keadaan diam sesaat sampai salah seoarang lelaki lain angkat bicara, " Ya, Keheningan ini terasa aneh"

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar pada Juugo, "Dan kenapa kalian biasa berada disini?"

Karin berdiri dan melangkahkan sepatu hak tinggi merahnya ke arah jendela kecil berjeruji layaknya penjara, "Sir Uchiha mengumpulkan kita untuk mimpinya. Ia membutuhkan tenaga ahli yang dengan setia akan berjuang sampai akhir bersamanya. Kau, kau dan aku", Karin menujuk Juugo, Suigetsu dan dirinya, "akan menghabiskan sisa hidup kita untuk berjuang bersama Sir Uchiha mengukir sejarah terbesar sepanjang masa.", Karin memangku tangannya dan menatap awan yang berarak diluar jendela. Ia berkata dengan yakin.

Sejenak Suigetsu terdiam. Ada rasa kebangaan tumbuh di dalam hatinya mendengar kalimat Karin. Bukankah harusnya ia merasa marah dan terhina? Secara sepihak ia telah direkrut sebagai anak buah sang Uchiha saat ia belum menyelesaikan sekolahnya, dan dibawa ketempat aneh, dengan orang-orang aneh, dan harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk menyokong seseorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

Jangan bercanda.

.

"Lalu apa yang ku dapat dari dedikasiku terhadapnya? Kau tau, menghabiskan sisa umurku yang masih panjang ini berada di kakinya, aku pasti mendapatkan imbalan besar dari hal ini", bibir Suigetsu terangkat sebelah – tertawa meremehkan. Tapi itu bukanlah pertanyaan meremehkan. Itu adalah benar-benar pertanyaan yang sekarang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Sudah pasti kedua orang ini telah berada di sisi sang Uchiha terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Dan saat mereka harus menyerahkan hidup mereka di bawah kaki sang Uchiha – sang arkeolog – yang berarti harus menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun di suatu tempat dengan meneliti sesuatu yang belum pasti kebenarannya. Ya—dan merekalah yang bertugas menemukan kebenaran itu dengan penantian panjang, dan mungkin saja kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan ibumu lagi dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

.

Oh, ayolah.. itu bukan masalah. Suigetsu tidak lagi mempunyai ibu.

.

"Kau akan tau nanti, anak baru", Juugo yang sedari tadi duduk tenang – bersilang kaki – di atas sebuah peti besi membuka suaranya. Kali ini ia melihat Suigetsu tepat di kedua matanya. "Kau akan tau setelah kau berada di kakinya. Ku pastikan saat itu terjadi, tanpa bergelayut dikakinya, kau akan mencari kemana kaki itu pergi bahkan tanpa ada paksaan", tanpa tersenyum Juugo memandang lurus kearah kedua bola mata Suigetsu. Sebuah keringat sebesar biji jagung perlahan menuruni pelipis Suigetsu. Walaupun ia baru mengenal orang-orang ini sebentar, ia yakin bahwa hal ini bukan sebuah lelucon atau cerita misteri. Mereka tidak menyampaikan hal itu untuk ditertawakan atau ditakuti.

Suigetsu mencoba menegak ludahnya yang sempat terhenti di tengah jalan karena saluran kerongkongannya yang kering. Kali ini mulutnya lebih memilih untuk diam dan menunggu kesepakatan apa yang akan terjadi diantara dirinya dan sang Arkeolog Uchiha kelak.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa jam mereka menunggu dalam kesunyian, pintu besi itu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok tampan dengan balutan jas putih panjang—khas laboratorium—berada dibaliknya. Pemuda itu masuk dan meletakkan sekumpulan dokumen yang ia bawa diatas sebuah meja yang berada di tengah ruangan bak penjara itu.

Mata obsidian yang tajam bagaikan elang itu melihat datar ke arah Suigetsu, "Nilai teorimu jauh dari kata bagus"

Suigetsu tercengang, ia menolehkan wajahnya menjauh dari pemuda Uchiha—kesal. "Kau pergi dengan waktu yang lama hanya untuk menyelidiki nilai akademikku?"

"Tentu tidak", Uchiha Sasuke mengalihan fokusnya pada tumpukan dokumen, membalik lembar demi lembarnya hingga ia berhenti pada suatu kertas dengan gambar elang dan kipas di sudut kanan atasnya – seperti yang ia lihat pada saat memasuki barrak ini.

Suigetsu memandang Sasuke—bosan, "lalu, bagaimana dengan alasan kau membawaku ke tempat ini"

Keadaan menjadi hening beberapa saat. Sunguh Suigetsu tidak menyukai ini. Dalam hal ini hanya ia yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Bahkan tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Aku...

.

.

... membutuhkanmu untuk mewujudkan mimpiku."

.

.

.

.+ **The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time +.**

.

.

.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih belum paham mengenai alasanmu mencari sebuah sejarah di bawah laut north pole, Sir", Suigetsu masih duduk di tempatnya semula—diatas sebuah peti besi yang berisi baju menyelam. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menyentuh layar proyeksi hijau di depannya. Mengganti lagu-lagu jazz ringan menjadi sedikit bertempo.

"Kalau kau tidak tau, kenapa kau masih berada disini sampai sekarang?", wanita berambut merah itu berkacak pinggang, memajukan wajahnya dan menatap Suigetsu—garang.

Suigetsu memilih untuk tidak melayani Karin kali ini, ia tetap memfokuskan dirinya menatap sang komandan yang kini duduk di bangku Nahkoda Utama walau hanya kesunyian yang kini mampir di antara mereka.

"North Pole adalah kutub yang lebih dingin daripada kutub selatan. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang bertahan hidup di tempat ini", Sasuke tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah kaca yang terbentang lebar di hadapannya dengan pemandangan bawah laut laut dengan putih dan biru yan mendominasi, tanpa mahkluk hidup, "dari kecil, aku bermimpi menyusuri seluruh North Pole dan mencari sesuatu yang—mungkin ada...", Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, namun ia kini terfokus pada sebuah layar proyeksi hijau—navigasi modern dengan sedikit modifikasi yang ditambahkan oleh Juugo dan Suigetsu, "30 derajat, barat", yang mendapat anggukan dari Juugo—tanda mereka akan merubah haluan menuju titik koordinat yang telah disebutkan oleh sang komandan

"Mungkin ada, huh?", Suigetsu mengambil 2 buah kelereng dari sakunya, lalu memutar-mutarnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya setelah sebelumnya melihat sepasang kelerang itu dengan tawa meringis.

"Itulah alasan kenapa kita ada disni sekarang, bodoh! Untuk apa ada tim _Hawk_ jika kebenaran dari _something unknown_ ini tidak dapat terpecahkan?! Ini akan menjadi penemuan terbesar dan kita akan mendapat penghargaan dari National Geographic dan dikenal diseluruh dunia sebagai orang pertama yang menjelajahi North pole! Yaayy!", Karin berlari-lari dan berputar-putar riang gembira seiring dengan alunan Jazz "You do something to me"—Frank Sinatra.

"Kau menuduhku bodoh, kau yang bodoh! Astaga...", Suigetsu menggenggam kelerengnya erat – berhasrat untuk melemparnya ke wajah satu-satunya gadis di kapal itu. Namun sebagai seorang pria yang gentleman, ia mengurungkannya.

"North Pole sudah pernah dijelajahi pada tahun 1908 oleh Fredderick Cook dan lalu 1909 oleh Pearry", setelah sekian lama berkutat dalam diam, pria yang kini duduk di samping Sasuke sebagai asisten nahkoda sekaligus pengatur arah laju submarine akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"Ya. Mereka menjelajahi dunia atas, dan kita dunia bawah, Juugo", Karin berkacak pinggang, meluncurkan cipratan-cipratan saliva ke arah Juugo dan lalu mengarahkan wajahnya tepat ke Suigetsu, "dan belum tentu mereka benar melakukannya kan? bukan berarti karena hal itu kau bisa mengatakan ku bodoh, manusia hiu!"

Tangan Suigetsu tiba-tiba terasa gatal dan lalu ia membuat gerakan meremas di atas kepala Karin seakan ingin meremat wanita itu hidup-hidup.

"Rasanya aku ingin melemparmu keluar dari kapal ini sekarang—tanpa baju pelampung dan _warm controller_", Suigetsu memasukkan kembali sepasang kelereng hitamnya, lalu berjalan dan berhenti tepat diantara Sasuke dan Juugo. "Uni Soviet lah yang pertama kali mendayung siripnya di laut Northen Pole di tahun 1958. Hampir 200 tahun yang lalu.", mata tajamnya menelisik pemandangan laut yang kosong yang hanya terisi karang es, dan birunya laut. "Dan kau tau. Laut Artik, laut yang menaungi Northen Pole ini, dulu tidak sehampa ini. Perburuan liar _Polar Bear_ terjadi besar-besaran di tahun 2034 yang terlambat diketahui oleh WWF mengakibatkan kelangkaan spesies itu sekarang."

Karin berjalan menyusul Suigetsu dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya, memandang kehampaan yang teramat sangat meliputi lautan tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Aah!", Karin terkejut saat matanya menangkap suatu keindahan yang samar namun terasa begitu menangkap matanya diantara kumpulan biru dan putih ini.

"Aurora bawah laut?", Alis Juugo naik beberapa centi melihat pemandangan indah – tirai pelangi yang tampak kecil di hadapan mereka.

"_Coordinate locked_!, 7 derajat barat laut", mendengar komando dari Uchiha, Juugo mengangguk dan langsung merubah haluan submarine mereka mendekati tirai pelangi yang biasanya dijumpai di daratan ber-_ice_.

.

.

Setelah menempuh beberapa meter melewati sekumpulan karang es, kapal selam tim _Hawk _dengan gambar elang dan kipas –lambang Uchiha – yang terpatri di sirip kanannya, telah sampai di depan aurora bawah laut.

"I-indah sekali...", Karin tercengang memandang hal yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sui, kamera."

"A-ah! Baik!", Suigetsu segera berlari ke arah peti perlengkapan sesaat setelah ia mendengar komando dari Uchiha Sasuke, sama seperti Karin, ia baru bangkit dari ketakjubannya akan pemandangan langka bawah laut itu.

Suigetsu mengatur fokus lensanya sebelum mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu, mencari sudut terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan agar—mungkin—bisa diletakkan di koran atau tercetak besar di _guinness book of record_.

Ya, ya, bermimpi tidak ada salahnya.

Tapi tunggu...

.

"Sir, itu—... H-hei, Juugo! Dekati aurora itu, aku melihat sesuatu!", Suigetsu mencengkram sandaran kursi milik Juugo saat ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di kameranya.

"Sir?", Juugo menatap Sasuke yang hanya terdiam duduk di sampingnya. Ia menunggu perintah dari Uchiha muda.

Ya, gunung bawah laut itu menangkap obsidiannya.

Sesuatu...

Berada di tengah gunung es dibelakang aurora bawah laut."_Coordinate locked_, " sang komandan memberi perintah, "_Straight forward_, _30 meters_", Juugo mengangguk paham dan langsung melajukan submarine mereka menuju koordinat yang telah ditentukan sang komandan.

.

.

.

Cahaya warna-warni membias di dalam submarine tim _Hawk_ saat menembus tirai pelangi bawah laut. Menyisakan pemandangan gunung es dengan kegelapan sebagai dasarnya. Kali ini mereka melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di tengah gunung es itu.

"Karin, sediakan baju menyelam, tali dan _Laser sword_. Aku akan menyelam kesana.", Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya lalu berdiri sampai sebuah genggaman menghentikannya.  
"Aku ikut", Juugo membuka sabuk pengamannya—bersiap-siap menyusul Sasuke memakai baju selam kelabu.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, "Lalu, selama aku menyelam disana, siapa yang kupercaya untuk mengendalikan bayi besar ini, hm?", ia lalu meninggalkan Juugo yang kembali teduduk di bangkunya dan memasang kembali sabuk pengamannya walau di wajahnya tersirat kekecewaan karena tidak diikutsertakan. "Sui, gantikan aku"

"Menyelam?", Suigetsu menatap pimpinannya—iseng. Yang dibalas Sasuke dengan helaan nafas, dan lalu menyambar pakaian menyelam berwarna kelabu yang telah disediakan Karin di atas peti, sedangkan Suigetsu, duduk di bangku nahkoda utama dan mulai menggeser layar proyeksinya untuk menyediakan ruang khusus bagi Sasuke untuk menyelam agar air tidak masuk ke bagian utama kapal.

Setelah memastikan pintu ruang khusus tertutup rapat, Sasuke memberikan kode berupa acungan jempol yang terlihat dari salah satu layar proyeksi. Suigetsu mengangguk dan lalu menekan tombol _release_.

Sebuah pintu disisi lain ruangan itu terbuka, membuat air dalam jumlah besar, masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan dan Sasuke mulai menekan tombol hijau diantara serangkaian tombol portable yang terletak di pergelangan tangan kirinya—memulai tabung oksigen dan _warm _controller bekerja secara otomatis . Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang sebuah stick sepanjang 1 meter.

Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo hanya bisa memandang pimpinan mereka dari balik kaca submarine. Aura kecemasan terpancar dari mereka bertiga melihat pimpinan mereka seorang diri pergi ke tempat asing, ditengah lautan, yang hampa tanpa ada satu penghunipun yang ada disana. Hanya ada putih, dan biru yang semakin dilihat kebawah semakin pekat, seakan menyedot seluruh keberanian kedalam kepekatannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berada di dekat gunung es itu sekarang. Ia mencoba memperhatikan dengan baik, benda apa yang terdapat di dalam bongkahan es yang telah menjadi gunung bawah laut itu, namun sisi es yang tidak rata membuat pandangannya tidak terfokus. Tidak mungkin ini _pollar bear_ beku, atau organime lain yang terkumpul membentuk gumpalan berwarna hitam itu.

Sasuke menekan tombol hijau pada stick sepanjang 1 meter yang ia bawa. Seketika sinar hijau menyelimuti stick itu, membuat gelembung-gelembung air mendidih disekelilingnya. Ia mulai menebaskan sinar hijau itu ke arah gunung, hingga bagian dimana gumpalan hitam itu kini terpisah dari bongkahan es kosong lainnya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak kala melihat dengan—hampir—jelas makhluk jenis apa yang berada di dalam gumpalan es. Dengan lincah, Sasuke menancapkan sebuah kunai ke dalam bongkahan es, saat ia memutar pegangannya, muncul cabang lain dari sudut kunai membentuk jangkar. Dengan segera ia menarik kunai yang telah diikat dengan tali menuju submarine _Hawk_ berada.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Sasuke di bagian bawah submarine, sebuah pintu tertutup otomatis menyisakan Sasuke dan bongkahan batu es yang dibawanya terperangkap dalam air di dalam sebuah ruangan sebesar 5x10 meter. Tak berapa lama, airpun surut—kering. Sasuke menekan tombol merah di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum membuka baju selam itu sepenuhnya, menampakkan ia dan kaus hitam ketat miliknya yang menampakkan tubuh atletis terawat.

Beberapa menit setelah air surut, pintu ruangan khusus itu terbuka menampilkan Karin yang telah menyiapkan handuk untuk Sasuke.

"Karin, naikkan suhu ruangan ini menjadi 35 derajat celcius. Dan sediakan kapsul _First Aid _dengan oksigen dan _warm controller_", Sasuke menyeka wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk pemberian Karin, "kita harus segera kembali ke daratan sekarang juga. Hubungi pihak Geografi Alaska, kita akan melakukan persinggahan sementara."

"Baik, Sir!", Karin langsung menaiki tangga dan menghilang dibalik sebuah pintu besi.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, kini ia diliputi oleh keringat dengan suhu ruangan 35 derajat celcius. Namun bongkahan es ini perlahan mencair hingga meninggalkan berkas becek dibawah kakinya, ia sama sekali tidak bergeming dari hadapan bongkangan yang semakin lama semakin tampak sebuah kain hitam yang kini tak lagi membeku. Hanya tinggal beberapa saat lagi dan ia akan mengetahui penemuan hebat apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Entahlah, kau tau. Ia mengatakan semua itu dengan ekspressi wajah yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Aku tidak tau apakah dia mendapatkan tangkapan besar atau tidak."

Karin bersandar di sandaran bangku Juugo, menatap kedua nahkoda muda yang sedang sibuk menghubungi pihak Alaska untuk meminta koordinat tempat mereka akan berlabuh untuk sementara. Suigetsu memutuskan untuk muncul ke permukaan untuk memperkuat sinyal radio yang ia kirimkan ke Alaska.

"Lalu, apa lagi?", Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Karin, menyelidik apakah ada lagi perintah yang telah diturunkan Uchiha Sasuke

"A-ah! Iya, si tampan itu menyuruhku mempersiapkan kapsul oksigen.", Karin berlari ke bagian belakang kapal—tempat barang-barang pertolongan pertama disimpan.

"Ha? Sasuke terluka?", Raut khawatir terlihat di wajah Juugo saat mendengar kapsul oksigen disebut, namun tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan karena mungkin suaranya teredam oleh suara mesin kapal dan alunan jazz swing yang menggema disetiap sudut kapal.

Juugo hanya mengehela nafas, dan kembali mengarahkan kapal itu ke permukaan.

.

.

.

"Sir, ini kapsul oksig—astaga!", Karin terkejut saat melihat seorang lain yang berada di ruang khusus tempat Sasuke berada. Bukankah tadi ia meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri? Dan kini ia sedang bersama seorang pria berbaju hitam yang tampak pucat pasi—tergeletak basah dipelukannya.

"Bawa Kapsul itu kesini!", mendengar perintah pimpinannya, Karin langsung menarik kapsul oval yang mengambang diudara itu mendekat kepada mereka berdua.

Setelah menekan beberapa tombol—mengatur oksigen dan suhu udaranya, Sasuke membuka baju pria itu lalu membuka kacanya dan memasukkan pria asing itu didalamnya.

Yang membuat Karin terkejut. Sebelum menutup kaca kapsul itu, Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi pria itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

**.+ The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time +.**

.

.

.

"Kedatangan tamu, eh?", Sasuke yang tengah menyeruput kopi hitam tanpa gula di singasananya—bangku nahkoda utama—menatap bayangan yang tiba-tiba muncul pada kaca di hadapannya. Dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pria gagah dengan baju dan topi militer berwarna hijau. Dari beberapa lencana yang ada pada bajunya, dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa pria yang terlihat masih sangat muda ini telah menyandang jabatan yang tinggi dalam dunia militer.

"Uchiha Sasuke rupanya", ia maju perlahan diikuti dengan dua orang anak buahnya berpakaian hampir mirip—tanpa lencana. "Aku hanya datang untuk memeriksa keadaan. Kau tau, sebuah kapal submarine dengan lambang burung elang ini berehenti di perbatasan Alaska. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar untuk melihat siapa orang bernyali yang ada dibalik kapal lawas ini"  
Sasuke memutar kursinya menghadap langsung ke arah pemuda itu. Jari-jarinya bersilang di depan hidungnya. Tatapan tajam senantiasa menghiasi sepasang obsidian yang memandang orang di hadapannya sekarang ini dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Merasa terganggu, hm? Atau kau saat ini telah menemukan tangkapan langka yang tidak ingin kau bagi denganku, Uchiha?", Pria dengan rambut orange itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan terkejut dengan statementnya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab sampai pemuda orange itu mengembalikan raut stoik wajahnya.

"Aku sudah pensiun, Yahiko. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun", Sasuke membalikkan kursinya kembali ke meja kontrol. "Terima kasih atas kunjunganmu. aku sangat lelah."

Raut tak suka tercipta di wajah tampan pemuda militer itu saat ia mendengar kalimat mengusir—halus yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, ia lalu berbalik badan sebelum pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah tangga menuju ke...

.

ruangan khusus.

.

"Ah, kau benar-benar memodifikasi submarine lawas ini menjadi kapal selam yang canggih, hm? Bahkan ada satu bilik rahasia disini yang tersembunyi untuk menyimpan hal-hal yang tersembunyi, eh?"

Suigetsu ingin melangkah menghalau jalan Yahiko, namun Juugo menghentikannya. Mereka hanya diam menyudut di bangku kemudi Juugo—tidak ingin salah langkah dan membuat ketua mereka menjadi tumbal dari seseorang yang memang dari dulu pernah menjadi rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat sang Uchiha.

Ya, dulu...

Tidak dengan sekarang.

Setelah ia mengkhianati Sasuke dengan membocorkan rahasia mengenai tambang minyak bumi yang ia temukan beberapa tahun lalu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pensiun. Bisa dikatakan, pria ini adalah salah satu penyebab dari pensiunnya Sasuke dari dunia arkeolog. Sebagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk menghindari pria ini, ia selalu datang di depan hidung Sasuke, menampakkan wajahnya yang seakan ingin mengulangi kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak takut kepadanya.

Uchiha tidak pernah takut dengan apapun.

Setidaknya itu yang Uchiha Sasuke ucapkan saat konferensi pers mengenai penemuan fosil manusia purba jenis baru yang mengharuskan ia selama dua tahun melewati bukit terjal dan perairan sungai amazon, dan masih bernafas sampai saat ini.

Ia hanya tidak ingin menganggap Yahiko—si kutu ini—adalah sebuah masalah yang besar. Ia tidak pernah mengaku kalah, tapi ia mundur saat ini, demi kemenangannya sendiri—tidak ingin membuang waktunya bermain dengan pria orange biang onar ini.

"Kalau kau berharap menemukan fosil Yetti yang ku dapat dari Kutub Utara di dalam ruangan itu, kau salah besar", masih dengan intonasi yang tenang, Sasuke berbicara kepada Yahiko tanpa melihat kepadanya—terkesan tidak sopan, "itu adalah ruangan yang berisi air sebagai sirkulasi dan tempat untuk penyelam turun ke air. Tidak masalah jika kau ingin membuka ruangan yang penuh air itu. Tapi pastikan kapalmu cukup untuk mengangkut 4 orang lagi."

Yahiko memandang Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya dengan ujung matanya. Pandangannya memunculkan kobaran api—tak suka karena tidak dapat mengalahkan argumen Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke atas, diikuti dengan kedua anak buahnya. Terdengar beberapa bunyi loncatan dari atas kapal mereka. Suigetsu langsung berlari naik, dan menutup pintu bulat yang menghubungkannya ke dunia luar itu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Aku membenci pria itu", Suigetsu berkacak pinggang menatap pintu yang berada di atasnya.

.

.

.

**.+ The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time +.**

.

.

.

Tim _Hawk_ sampai di pelabuhan submarine Alaska setelah menempuh 2 jam perjalanan menggunakan kecepatan penuh. Mereka disambut beberapa pria angkatan laut berbaju biru yang langsung menanyakan asal mereka dan kebutuhan apa yang mereka perlukan.

"Untunglah mereka orang yang ramah", Karin menyusun semua peralatan yang mereka butuhkan pada sebuah ransel, dan memberikannya kepada Suigetsu.  
"Ya..", Suigetsu menyandang ransel itu, "tapi apa yang ada di kapsul oksigen yang dibawa Juugo?"

"Entahlah, Sui. Makhluk itu yang kita lihat berada di dalam gunung es. Aku tak yakin ia bisa bertahan hidup. Ia hanya menggunakan sebuah baju dan jubah usang. Ia pasti sudah tewas terkena _Hipotermia_ dalam beberapa menit ia menginjakkan kaki di North Pole.", Karin menaiki tangga keluar dari submarine diikuti Suigetsu yang masih memasang wajah kebingungan.

Mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti seorang pemuda angkatan laut yang membimbing mereka menuju tempat dimana Sasuke dan Juugo berada.

Sebuah pintu tertutup tanpa knop pintu kini berada di hadapan mereka, pemuda itu menunjukkan ID-card di depan sebuah _scanner _ yang ada di samping pintu dan mendekatkan matanya ke arah sebuah kotak kecil yang langsung memunculkan sinar berwana hijau. Muncul tulisan '_Accepted'_ pada layar kecil diatasnya sebelum intu terbuka menampilkan sebuah _Infimary_ besar dengan peralatan canggih.

"Hebat...", Karin tecengang saat melihat peralatan medis yang begitu modern berada di dalamnya, ia langsung memasuki kawasan itu dan berlari kecil mengelilingi seluruh ruangan disusul dengan Suigetsu yang meletakkan ranselnya di samping pintu, lalu mendekati satu-satunya tempat tidur yang berada disana. Diatasnya terdapat seorang pemuda berkulit tan pucat dengan berbagai kabel penunjang hidup berada di tubuhnya.

"Dia... siapa, Sir?", Suigetsu melihat pemuda itu takjub lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang berada di balik sebuah ruang kontrol. Ia dapat melihat layar proyeksi hijau—_touchscreen _ yang menunjukkan _Electrocardigraphy_—pengukur detak jantung.

Ya, siapa lagi. Pasti detak jantung pemuda ini. Terlihat begitu lemah.

Tunggu.

Bukankah tadi Karin mengatakan bahwa pemuda ini hanya memakai dua helai baju, tidak mungkin ada kemungkinan ia akan hidup. Tapi.. detak jantung itu...

"Sir, dia.."

"Ya, dia masih hidup. Namun kemungkinannya sangat kecil.", Sasuke membuka kacamatanya, lalu berjalan kearah dimana Suigetsu dan pemuda itu berada. "aku melakukan _dating method_, ini baru pertama kali ku lakukan pada jenis makhluk yang benar-benar hidup. Aku mencoba melakukan _radio carbon dating_ dan _potassium argon dating_, dan aku menemukan umur pria ini telah mencapai 300 tahun. ", Sasuke mengusap pipi pucat yang dihiasi tiga buah garis layaknya kumis kucing, "ia sangat muda, ia terjebak di sana saat ia berumur sekitar 20 tahun"

"Sir?", Suigetsu menangkap pemandangan aneh di hadapannya. Tidak pernah dalam sejarah kehidupannya selama lima tahun ini bersama sang pemimpin, ia melihat pandangan Sasuke begitu lembut memandang pemuda asing di hadapannya.

"80% bagian tubuhnya masih membeku, jantung dan sistem otaknya mulai bekerja. Aku yakin dia mampu bertahan. Dalam beberapa minggu ia pasti bisa sadar, aku yakin."

Suigetsu memandang pemimpinnya yang sangat _Out of character_ hari ini.

Yah, biarlah. Tidak sering bisa melihat Sasuke jadi anak baik seperti ini.

.

.

Pintu ruang _Infirmary _itu terbuka, masuklah seorang pemuda angkatan laut dengan name-tag 'Kotetsu' menghadap Sasuke.

"Sir, kami sudah menyediakan barrak untuk anda dan anggota anda. Silahkan beristirahat."

Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin bersiap-siap mengikuti Kotetsu, namun langkah Suigetsu terhenti memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari ia sedang ditatap oleh Suigetsu, membalas tatapan itu dengan datar, "Kau pergilah dahulu, aku akan menyusul"

Suigetsu tersenyum kecut dan lalu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Suigetsu melakukan perjalanan. Tidak, ia tidak lelah. Maka itu sampai jam 3 dini hari, ia masih terjaga di atas tempat tidur di kamar yang disediakan oleh tim arkeologi Alaska. Ia memandang ke arah kiri, dua buah tempat tidur yang masing-masing dihuni oleh Juugo dan Karin, dan lalu memandang ke arah kanan, tempat tidur kosong yang seharusnya menjadi milik Sasuke saat ini. Ia sedang menerka apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Pikirannya langsung memanggil kembali wajah pemuda asing yang kini tengah berbaring melawan kematian. Ya, dengan jelas dia itu pemuda. Walaupun terbilang sangat manis, tubuhnya nampak terbentuk dengan rapi akibat latihan rutin, ia memiliki otot dan perut yang berkotak-kotak—walau masih bisa dikatakan kurus, mungkin karena ia telah lama membeku sehingga kebutuhan gizinya tidak terpenuhi—mungkin?

Suigetsu membalik badannya—miring, menghadap ke arah tempat tidur Sasuke.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya saat ini, kharisma apa dari pemuda pirang itu yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan pandangan lembut yang selama ini tidak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain, kepada seorang pemuda yang bahkan sama-sekali belum pernah ia ajak bicara.

Yah—Suigetsu hanyalah seorang pemikir sejati. Ia tidak pernah ingin untuk mencampuri urusan Uchiha Sasuke walaupun sedikit. Yang ia tau, ia hanya merasa nyaman berada di bawah naungan Sasuke. Dan ia rasa Juugo benar. Aura pemimpin dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya tidak berkutik dan bahkan rela menyerahkan hidupnya untuk mengabdi pada pria arogan itu, entahlah... Suigetsu sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa. Namun ia yakin, sebagaimanapun orang lain memaksanya, mencambuknya, menyayat-nyayat tubuhnya, ia tidak akan pernah membuka rahasia Sasuke—apapun itu.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan mata Suigetsu, mau tak mau ia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah suara burung yang bercicit. Ia melihat jam tangannya—jam 8 pagi. Suigetsu memijat pelipisnya, berharap sedikit rasa pusing yang ia rasakan bisa berkurang. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja tidur, dan dia harus terbangun lagi. Suigetsu menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, pada meja ditengah ruangan, terdapat senampan bubur sayuran dan teh hangat sebagai sarapan, dan sebuah note. Ia membaca note itu dan segera meremasnya—membuangnya sembarangan.

"Mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi bangunan ini dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Sungguh tidak setia kawan."

Akhirnya Suigetsu memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke di ruangan _infirmary _setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

.

.

.

**.+ The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time +.**

.

.

.

_"Aku janji... saat aku menjadi raja, aku akan mengembalikan kesejahteraan negeri ini. Aku akan merubahnya. Aku akan membuat semua pendudukku dapat tersenyum dengan ceria lagi. Aku akan membuat negeri yang gersang ini menjadi hijau lagi seperti dahulu. Aku berjanji."_

_"Ya, aku akan membantumu mewujudkan impianmu,Tuan Muda. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan impianmu. Apapun..."_

_._

_._

_"Apa kau tau, pihak Perancis sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam istana."_

_"Ya, ya, aku tau. Dan aku dengar, mereka telah membunuh raja, dan dalam masa genting ini, mereka akan menaikkan Tuan Muda menjadi Raja dan ia akan menikah dengan putri dari negara koloni agar dapat memperkuat persenjataan dalam perang, mengingat negeri kita adalah eksportir mesiu terbesar."_

_"Ini akan menjadi perang terbesar pertama di dunia."_

_._

_._

_"Lepaskan aku! Hei! Tuan muda! Tuan muda! Kenapa?! Bukankah kau mengatakan ingin mengembalikan negeri ini seperti dahulu? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan ingin menghentikan semua peperangan ini? Kemana semua itu, Tuan Muda?! Penjaga berengsek! Lepaskan aku! Aku ini kapten kalian?! Lepaskan aku!"_

_"Penjarakan dia."_

_"A-apa? T-Tuan Muda? T-Tuan Muda! Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" _

_._

_._

_"Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus pergi. Penjara ini tidak akan menghentikanku. Aku harus pergi dari sini, menjauh dari penghianat itu. Jika ia tidak, maka akulah yang akan mewujudkan kesejeteraan negeri ini walau nyawaku taruhannya."_

_._

_._

_"Apa aku akan mati di lautan ini? Apa aku... harus menyerah sampai disini... Tuan Muda?"_

.

.

.

Kelopak tan pucat yang terpejam itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Keringat membanjiri seluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang diliputi oleh banyak selang dan infus. Telapak tangannya memutih akibat meremas jari-jemarinya sendiri dengan begitu kuat.

Sasuke yang tidur bersandar di tepi ranjang pria itu menyadari pergerakannya dan segera bangun menepuk-nepuk pipi tan tirus yang seakan tengah bermimpi buruk.

"Hei, hei, bangunlah."

Kelopak tan itu terbuka—membelalak, menampakkan kilau bola mata sebiru langit cerah yang diliputi ketakutan dan air mata. Nafasnya menderu cepat, ia melihat lurus ke arah langit-langit—dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", sebuah pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat pandangan pemuda itu beralih kepadanya sekarang. Mata biru jernih itu kembali terbelalak, ia langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya, melepas semua selang dan infus yang mengganggu pergerakannya. Berlari kencang—melompat ke belakang meja kontrol yang dipenuhi oleh peralatan medis dan PC.

'_Ah, lompatannya tinggi sekali'_ , Sasuke membatin. Padahal ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengagumi kelincahan pria itu.

Pria yang kebingungan itu mengangkat LCD PC—ingin melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, menggelengkan kepalanya. Pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba tidak sesuai dengan tenaganya yang baru saja pulih setelah terkubur beratus-ratus tahun, iapun limbung, menjatuhkan PC wireless yang ia pegang tadi. Ia berjongkok memegang kepalanya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa? Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak nanti kau—"

"DIAM KAU PENGHIANAT?!"_, _kalimat Sasuke terhenti kala ia mendapat bentakan dari pemuda asing yang masing meringkuk di bawah meja itu, "UNTUK APA KAU BAWA AKU KESINI? BELUM CUKUPKAH KAU MEMPENJARAKANKU?!"

'_Mempenjarakannya?'_, batin Sasuke heran. Ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan pemuda pirang itu—berjalan mendekatinya, "Sepertinya kau salah orang"

"Tidak mungkin salah orang! JANGAN MENDEKAT!", pemuda itu berdiri lalu mengambil mouse wireless dan berhasrat ingin melemparkannya.

.

Hening.

.

Pemuda itu melirik mouse yang berada di tangan kanannya, benda ringan begini mana bisa digunakan untuk melawan pria ini. Iapun melempar mouse itu kesembarang tempat, dan mengambil—_random_—benda-benda yang berada di dekatnya.

.

'_Stetoskop? Ia ingin melemparku dengan stetoskop?'_

.

Melihat pandangan aneh dari Sasuke, pemuda itupun melemparkan semua benda yang ada di meja ke arah Sasuke—yang jatuh ke lantai karena gerakan menghindar Sasuke membuat benda-benda itu tak segorespun menyentuh kulitnya.

Nafas pemuda itu tak beraturan—kelelahan. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dan ingin melemparkannya kepada Sasuke agar Sasuke menjauh darinya.

.

BIIP!

.

Kotak hitam it berbunyi keras, membuat pemuda yang memegangnya terkejut dan menjatuhkan benda itu ke kakinya sendiri.

.

.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAWW!",

.

.

'_Pasti Sakit'_, Sasuke mendekati pemuda yang kini memegangi kakinya tersebut.

"MAU APA?!", ia bergerak mundur sampai ia tersudut diantara meja dan Sasuke. Merasa terancam, ia mengayunkan kakinya yang lain untuk menendang Sasuke tepat di kepala. Sasuke yang tanpa persiapan,terlambat menyadari dan hanya bisa menghalau tendangan itu dengan lengan tangan kirinya.

Ia terlempar sejauh 5 meter—hampir menabrak dinding jika saja kedua kakinya tidak menggunakan tenaga gesekan untuk menghentikan tubuhnya. Sasuke menyingkap lengan baju kirinya dan melihat bekas tendangan pemuda itu pada lengannya. Rasa nyeri teramat sangat menusuk di bagian itu, mungkin jika Itachi tidak memberikannya latihan dulu, tulangnya akan patah menjadi berkeping-keping.

'_Kuat sekali'_, ia tidak bisa meremehkan pemuda manis itu.

Pemuda itu mengambil seutas kabel dan mengikat pertengahan kakinya—upaya menghentikan rasa sakit pada punggung kakinya. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja berdiri. Sasuke menutup matanya dan memasang _kamae—_kuda-kuda dalam _Aikido_. Membaca gerakan pemuda asing yang bersiap-siap akan menendang itu, Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya dan menangkap pergelangan kaki pemuda itu dengan tenaga yang ia telah perkirakan—tidak terlalu kuat, dan cukup untuk tidak melukai pemuda ini lebih parah. Ia hanya akan memberikan pemuda ini sedikit pelajaran untuk tidak bermain-main dengan Uchiha.

"Argh!", Pemuda itu mengerang saat punggungnya membentur dinding saat Sasuke memutar dan melemparkannya. "Kkhh!", ia mulai berlari kembali dan menyarangkan pukulan dan tendangannya pada perut dan kepala Sasuke, namun dihindari dengan sukses.

Setelah beberapa menit ia melemparkan berbagai pukulan yang tidak satupun mengenai Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah berada di ambang batasnya, keringat berjatuhan dari pelipisnya, namun ia tidak sedikitpun memilik niat untuk menyerah sekarang. Ia mulai menyerang kembali. Melihat pergerakan yang mulai melemah, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menagkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, menarik tangan pemuda itu ke kiri saat ia bergerak ke kanan, dan menariknya ke kanan saat ia bergerak ke kiri—persis seperti menari.

Dan serangan terakhir, Sasuke menarik tangan pemuda itu hingga mengikutinya yang berputar 200 derajat, lalu menjatuhkannya—tertelungkup dengan tangan yang ia lipat ke belakang, menekan lembut tepat di pergelangan tangan pemuda itu ke arah dalam sehingga sensasi sakit yang dirasakannya sampai ke persendian bahu.

"L-Lepaskan!", pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam di posisinya, sebagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk meronta melepaskan diri, maka itu hanya akan membuatnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, asal kau berjanji akan jadi anak baik"

"Cih", hanya dengusan jijik yang terdengar dari pemuda itu. Sasuke semakin membengkokkan pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, "Ya! Baiklah, Baiklah! Kau menang!"

Sasuke melepaskannya dengan perlahan, namun pemuda itu segera menepisnya dan terduduk di hadapan Sasuke yang berjongkok.

"Nah, sekarang, beritahu aku namamu."

"Cih, kau masih berani bertanya?! Penghianat", Naruto menoleh—membuang muka dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merasa jengkel mencengkram rahang pemuda itu dan memaksa kelereng biru langit itu melihat ke arah obisdiannya.

"Sedaritadi kau memanggilku penghianat. Bisakah kau lihat dengan jelas bahwa kau salah orang?", sang arkeolong menyeringitkan matanya memandang pemuda keras kepala itu. Namun yang didapatkannya bukanlah tatapan menantang seperti yang dilakukan pemuda itu sedari tadi, namun pandangan... terluka?

"Mmm...", pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, masih tetap menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Uchiha Sasuke, "mungkin aku memang salah orang. Jelas sekali caramu berbicara dan pakaian yang kau kenakan berbeda. Ya... mungkin aku salah orang. Tapi...", iris biru cerah itu redup, tertutup kabut. Memandang Sasuke dengan lirih. Tangannya terangkat, menangkup pipi poselain Sasuke dan mengusapnya perlahan. Tersirat rindu di sepasang langit cerah itu saat memandang Sasuke, senyum terpatri lembut di bibir pucatnya.

Namun seketika semua memori yang telah ia lupakan menghantui pikirannya, membuat kepalanya sakit. Semua memori yang hinggap, impian, harapan, penghianatan, membuat seberapakalipun ia menggelengkan kepalanya, meminta kesadarannya kembali, ia sudah terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam dendam.

.

PLAK!

.

"KAU!", obsidian Sasuke berkilat marah saat Naruto menamparnya dengan kencang. Sudut bibirnya robek, meninggalkan setetes darah yang mengalir dari sana.

"Mana mungkin aku salah orang?! Kalian begitu mirip sehinga darahku bergejolak ingin membunuhmu! Cih!", pemuda itu berdiri, dan meludah ke samping Sasuke.

"Ssshhh...", Sasuke menarik nafas geram, "kau harus diajari siapa majikanmu, rubah nakal!"

"A-apa?! Ruba—ENAK SAJA!", ia—yang telah mendapat kekuatan entah darimana langsung menghajar Sasuke berkali-kali hingga meninggalkan retakan di lantai _infirmary_. "Dasar pantat ayam!"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menghindari pukulan pemuda itu dengan terus menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang, mendapat sebuah kalimat ejekan yang paling sensitif di telinganya, pukulan terakhir pemuda itu mengarah tepat di wajahnya, sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menyarangkan tendangan di perut pemuda itu.

"Kkh!"

"Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untukmu melawanku, bocah!", Sasuke berdiri tegak, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, dan menekuk lutut didepan perutnya—_Thai-boxing_. Tidak, kali ini Sasuke tidak berniat berbaik hati. Ia akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya membuat pria ini setidaknya pingsan, ia bukanlah orang yang sabar yang bisa mengurus bayi besar yang merepotkan ini.

"GGAAHHH!", mereka berdua berteriak sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh—sama-sama menyerang.

.

.

.

"Sir?", Suigetsu memasuki ruangan _infirmary_, melihat sekeliling dan—

"GGAAHHH!"

.

Ia melihat pemimpinnya kini sedang beradu tinju dengan pemuda asing yang masih pingsan saat ditemuinya kemarin.

"H-hey, Sir?!", Suigetsu ingin maju menghadang kedua pemuda itu agar berhenti bertengkar, namun ia menyadari, tingkat pertaruangan ini bukanlah untuk orang awam sepertinya. Ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Bantuan? Bagaimana? Dari tadi lorong ini kosong, tanpa ada satu orangpun yang lewat. Dan dia harus kemana? Tempat in bahkan ia belum sempat menelusurinya. Astaga! Saat ini ia menyalahkan Juugo dan Karin karena tidak mengajaknya berkeliling.

"H-Hei! Berhenti—", Suigetsu terdiam saat ia merasakan sebuah bayangan lewat di sampingnya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Bukan, itu bukan makhluk halus.

Itu hanyalah seorang pemuda tampan lain yang sekarang berada di tengah Sasuke dan pemuda primitif itu, menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda pirang dan pergelangan kaki pemuda raven tepat sebelum mereka mengenai satu sama lain.

"Itachi?"

"Pantat ayam yang lain?!"

Pemuda pirang yang asal bicara itu mendapat _deathglare_ andalannya dari kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Beraninya kau, bocah! Dia yang pantat ayam, bukan aku", pria tampan yang baru saja datang—Itachi—itu menatap jengkel si pirang lalu mengacak rambut jabriknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Dia yang mulai", jawab Sasuke—kekanak-kanakan.

"Enak saja! Penghianat itu yang mulai!"

"Penghianat?", seingat Itachi, Sasuke tidak pernah mempunyai teman sepertinya. Lalu darimana ia menyimpulkan adiknya yang manis adalah seorang penghianat.

"Sudah ku bilang kau salah orang!"

"Mana mungkin salah! Kesombonganmu meyakinkanku!"

"Apa? Sombong?!"

"Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Rubah sialan!"

"Sasuke?! _Please!_ Kau sedang sakit? Berhentilah _out of character _seperti itu.", Sasuke terdiam saat mendengar kebenaran dari mulut kakaknya.

Ya, tidak biasanya Sasuke meladeni hal kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Dia adalah seorang berpendidikan yang telah menyelesaikan S3nya di Swiss, bergelar doktor di usianya yang ke-23, dan dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Keturunan bangsawan yang memiliki kekayaan yang tidak akan habis sampai 7 keturunan.

Dan Sasuke adalah keturunan ke-15.

Lupakan.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan baju-lab miliknya dan melemparkannya di atas ranjang tempat si pirang tidur sebelumnya.

"Sui, katakan pada Juugo dan Karin untuk bersiap. Kita akan kembali ke Amerika sekarang juga. Bawa si pirang itu.", Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menggubris teriakan protes dari si pirang dengan keputusan Sasuke yang seenaknya.

.

.

.

"Sir Itachi, terima kasih", Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu menjabat tangan Itachi sebagai tanda perpisahan. Tidak begitu dengan Sasuke. Ia langsung berjalan menuju sebuah mobil _Land Cruiser_ pinjaman dari kakaknya, dan langsung duduk di bangku pengendara.

Si pirang dengan pandangan garangnya, memangku tangan dan hanya bersandar di depan kap mobil.

.

Ya, awalnya ia tidak setenang itu.

Menatap mobil yang berbeda dengan yang ada di zamannya sendiri sungguh sangat jauh berbeda.

.

Bunyi klakson terdengar beberapa kali, membuat ketiga anggota tim _hawk_ bersegera berjalan ke arah mobil. Karin membuka pintu penumpang disusul dengan Suigetsu. Sedangkan Juugo yang akan membuka pintu di depan terhenti saat Sasuke menyuruh si pirang yang harus berada di depan.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Masuk!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini!"

"Wow! Itu yang kutunggu!", pemuda pirang itu langsung pergi berlari menjauhi mobil menuju kemana Itachi berdiri. Saat Sasuke sadar pemuda itu kabur, ia langsung keluar dari mobil dan menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah mengusirku!"

"Diamlah!"

"Tidak!"

Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya menarik pria bertubuh atletis itu. Ia membuka pintu mobil yang berada di depan, mendorong kepala pirang itu masuk, dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Iapun lalu berjalan cepat ke bangku pengemudinya dan menekan gasnya secara maksimal, membuat penumpangnya terguncang—termasuk si pirang yang kepalanya membentur kaca depan mobil.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Bagus kalau kau tau!"

"Berengsek", pemuda pirang itu menjambak rambut Sasuke yang langsung membanting setirnya ke arah kanan, sehingga membuat si pirang terpental dan membentur kaca di sampingnya.

Oke, mereka bagaikan kucing dan anjing. Tapi bisakah mereka menghentikan pertaruangan ini dan lebih perduli sedikit dengan ketiga penumpang hampir pingsan yang berada di belakang sekarang ini?

"Kau kasar sekali?!"

"Kau yang mulai, rubah jelek!"

"Kau!"

Si pirang merasa bangga saat ia berhasil menjaga kepalanya agar tidak terbentur untuk ketigakalinya saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya.

"Hahahah. Itu tidak akan berhasil untuk ketigakalinya", tawa meremehkan keluar dari bibir cherry pemuda pirang itu

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pemuda itu.

"MAU APA?!", si pirang mendorong kepala Sasuke yang semakin mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

Karin yang melihat hal yang mendebarkan itu langsung mengambil ponselnya—mengambil foto—sambil menahan nafas dan meremas celana Suigetsu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri", ia mengambil sebuah tali berwarna hitam yang berada di dekat pintu, dan menariknya menyamping—_seat belt_. "Agar kau tidak terbentur untuk ketigakalinya", Sasuke menatap pemuda yang meminjam baju Itachi itu lurus ke arah kedua matanya—yang dibalas dengan tatapan menantang ala si pirang—tanpa rasa terima kasih. "Aku sedang menyetir. Jadilah anak baik atau kita semua akan celaka."

Walau tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, Sasuke yakin pemuda ini akan lebih tenang untuk beberapa saat. Perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil dari Alaska ke Amerika bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat. Mereka membutuhkan berjam-jam untuk sampai kesana.

"Nama?"

"..."

"Aku menanyakan namamu. Pirang!"

"Apa untungnya untukku jika ku beritahu?"

"Namamu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, pemaksa! Aku tidak ingat. Okay?!", pemuda itu memukul dashboard mobil dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke bangku. "ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa ku ingat. Bahkan namamu, aku tidak ingat."

Sasuke terdiam memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menghadapkan wajahnya keluar jendela saat ini.

Wajar saja jika ia tidak mengingat nama Sasuke. Bukankah mereka memeng belum pernah bertemu. Sedari tadi pria itu hanya mengatakan Sasuke sebagai penghianat. Apa wajahnya sebegitu mirip dengan pria yang disebutnya 'penghianat' itu? Sebenarnya dari zaman apa pria ini berasal.

"Sir, ia sudah bertahun-tahun membeku disana. Fungsi otaknya belum kembali secara maksimal. Dan ku rasa itu berpengaruh pada sistem otak kecilnya. Dan beberapa keahlian seperti gerakan motorik yang tidak sinkron dengan pemikiran.", Karin mencoba menjelaskan kepada Sasuke dengan berbisik ringan—tidak ingin pemuda pirang itu mengetahuinya.

Telapak tangan kiri Sasuke terangkat, mengacak helai rambut pirang yang kini terlihat semakin berantakan.

Sebagaimanapun ia ingin mengetahui tentang pria itu, ia harus bersabar. Sudah suatu keberuntungan pemuda ini selamat dari keadaannya yang membeku selama beratus-ratus tahun.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Setelah ingat, cepat beritahu aku.", Tidak ada respon. Pemuda itu tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan pemuda itu masih terdiam membuat keadaan mobil itu hening selama berjam-jam perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

**.+ The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time +.**

.

.

.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Kenapa lagi?!"

"Lempengan itu bergerak!"

"Itu LCD TV, bodoh!"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Apalagi?!"

"Lalat itu mengerikan?!"

"Itu _Flying CCTV_, berhentilah berteriak atau semua orang akan datang kesini untuk memukulimu!"

"AAAHHH!"

"KENAPA LAGI?!"

"Aku mulai gila?! Aku hanya tenggelam, lalu aku sampai dunia yang aneh ini?! Peralatan kesehatan itu, mobil itu, lempengan ini, lalat, kotak kecil yang dapat mengeluarkan suara. Ini dimana?!"

Pemuda pirang itu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya malam ini, pemuda tanpa nama itu hanya berteriak memandang benda yang ada di apartemennya. Gedung-gedung yang tinggi, ponsel, bahkan televisi. Ini sukses membuyarkan kehidupan Sasuke yang damai. Membawa pemuda ini ke apartemennya bukanlah ide yang bagus saat ia ingin beristirahat seperti ini.

"Berhentilah kesana-kemari, Dobe. Aku lelah. Jangan sentuh apapun dirumah ini."

"A-apa? Dobe?"

"Aku takkan memanggilmu dengan 'rubah jelek' sepanjang waktu. Kau membutuhkan nama dan kau tidak mengetahui namamu. Maka itu nama yang ku berikan untukmu."

Sebuah bantal langsung mengenai wajah stoic Sasuke dengan telak—cukup keras untuk ukuran bantal. Sasuke merasa kini hidungnya masuk ke dalam 0,sekian centi.

"Jangan seenaknya, Teme!".

Pemuda itu langsung berlari ke arah kamar Sasuke dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sasuke yang mendengar pintu kamarnya dikunci langsung berlari menggetuk pintu dengan kepalan tangannya. "Dobe, buka!", berkali-kali Sasuke mengetuk pintunya, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, "Dobe, kau tidak akan tega membiarkanku tidur di sofa."

"AKU TEGA!"

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"TIDAK!"

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEPERTI ANAK-ANAK, DOBE!"

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEPERTI ORANG TUA, TEME!"

Nafas mereka berdua memburu, cacian dan makian saling terlontar hingga saat tengah malam tiba.

"Teme?", Dobe yang masih bersandar di belakang pintu kamar Sasuke memanggil Sasuke dengan nada pelan, memastikan apa Sasuke masih berada di depan pintu atau tidak. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka kuncinya, dan keluar melihat situasi.

Sepi.

Ia berjalan menelusuri setiap ruangan. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah kaki menjulur melewati sandaran sofa. Pemuda itu lalu perlahan mendekat, menjaga agar kakinya menapak tanpa suara.

Tertidur.

Pemuda tampan itu tertidur dengan menutup kedua mata obsidiannya dengan lengan tangan kanannya. Sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar—tanda pria itu kini sedang tidur dengan nyenyak

Dobe perlahan maju, memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke, dan menyingkirkannya.

Karena ia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

.

Karena ia tidak dapat mengagumi rupa itu dengan hikmat saat ia tertutupi oleh sesuatu.

.

Jemari tan itu terangkat, menyibakkan poni yang menutupi kelopak mata kiri Sasuke.

.

Berkeringat.

Pemuda ini berkeringat. Mungkinkah ia kepanasan tidur di sini?

Baru saja Dobe akan berdiri mengambil handuk basah untuk ia usapkan ke wajah Sasuke, lengannya sudah ditarik dengan kuat, membuatnya kini berada di pelukan Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"H-hei..", Dobe berbisik, tidak ia tidak bermaksud berbisik. Ia ingin menolak perlakuan ini dengan penolakan dan perkataan yang tegas. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah debaran jantung yang tak biasa, dan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kekeringan.

Posisinya saat ini adalah posisi yang paling leluasa memandang wajah porselain itu dari dekat. Wajah yang seumur hidup selalu dikaguminya. Wajah yang setiap hari selalu dinanti untuk dilihat.

Wajah orang yang ia rindukan.

Yang bahkan tidak bisa ia benci sebagaimanapun pria itu telah mengkhianatinya.

Ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh di dunia ini.

Namun pengabdiannya kepada sang Tuan Muda, membuatnya terus menjadi boneka yang hanya akan bergerak saat digerakkan oleh pemiliknya. Bahkan saat ia harus meronta dan meloloskan diri, ia rindu merasakan belenggu yang memenjarakannya.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihat wajahku?", Sasuke terbangun, ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih memeluk pinggang pemuda pirang itu.

"A-aku tidak—"

"Apa aku begitu tampan?"

.

.

—BUUK!

.

Tanda lebam tercipta di pipi porselain sebelah kanan milik Sasuke. Dobe mangambil jarak terjauh yang ia bisa dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?", Sasuke bangkit, berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa buah es dari lemari pendingin, meletakkannya di sebuah serbet untuk mengompres lebam di pipi kanannya.

—yah, pukulan itu tidak terkesan main-main.

"Aku lapar", pemuda itu berpangku tangan, duduk bersilang di atas sofa.

Ah ya, sejak mereka sampai disini, yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar sehingga melupakan makan malam.

"Tidak ada bahan apa-apa di dapur. Sebaiknya kita memesan makanan saja"

.

.

.

"Kenyang!", si Pirang mengusap perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit. "enak sekali, apa nama makanan ini, Teme?"

"Cacing pita dengan saus cream dan plasenta bayi."

Seketika semua makanan yang masuk ke perut pemuda itu, kini ingin keluar secara otomatis.

"Bercanda, Dobe."

.

Ok. Ditelan lagi.

.

"Ini Fettucine Carbonara dan Burger". Sasuke meneguk kaleng coke miliknya dan duduk bersandar dengan santai.

Keadaan begitu hening. Tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Membuat kedaan menjadi begitu canggung. Pemuda pirang itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke wajah Sasuke, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat ia tertangkap basah.

"Sudah malam, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"Teme, aku..."

Sasuke baru saja akan beranjak ke kamar mandi sebelum si pirang menghentikannya dengan dua buah kata yang terlalu absurd. Ia kembali terduduk dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari si pirang manis yang kelakuannya tidak ada manis-manisnya

"Aku minta maaf... mengatakan kau penghianat...", ia tertunduk, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "mm.. ya, aku salah orang, mungkin. Tapi kau tau... aku harus kembali ke negeriku sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan. Kau tau itu dimana?"

"Tidak mungkin, Dobe", Sasuke hanya duduk menyilang kaki, berpangku tangan dengan mata terpejam. "Kau tau berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Aku... mm...", pemuda itu mencoba-coba mengingat sesuatu dengan umurnya, "Aku lahir di tahun 1825. Berarti umurku sekarang duapu—"

"320 tahun."

Dobe terdiam menatap Sasuke, dan tertawa kecil. "Jangan bercanda, sebaiknya aku tidur. Besok aku akan mencaritahu sendiri dimana negeriku berada."

"Dobe, aku serius", kalimat itu menghentikan langkah Dobe yang akan menuju ke kamar Sasuke, "kau sekarang berada di tahun 2145, ini sudah 300 tahun yang akan datang dari tahun dimana seharusnya kau berada."

Wajah tak percaya menghiasai pemuda berkulit tan itu, ia menggeleng pelan dan mencari-cari sesuatu ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Sasuke langsung mengejarnya ketika melihat kepanikan di wajah itu.

"Apa yang kau cari, Dobe?", Sasuke menarik lengan tangan pemuda dengan mata biru yang kini terbias oleh air mata yang akan terjatuh dalam satu kedipan.

"A-aku... kalender..."

Sasuke menarik pemuda itu ke arah ruang kerjanya setelah mengetahui apa yang ia cari. "Sejak aku lahir, kalender tidak lagi tercetak di atas kertas, Dobe. Ini adalah kalender portabel.", ia menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil layaknya pigura foro yang terdapat jam, dan tanggal yang tertera disana.

Dobe mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya dengan pandangan yang bercampur aduk. Kakinya terasa lemas, bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh menuruni mata sebiru langit itu.

"Dobe?"

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku belum membalaskan dendamku pada Tuan Muda. Aku bahkan belum menyejahterakan negeriku dari pihak penjajah... bagaimana... bagaimana, Teme? Bagaimana ini?", kalender portabel itu jatuh dari ganggamannya saat pelukan Sasuke menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi itu, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tubuh dipelukannya bergetar—menangis tanpa suara. Jemari tan itu meremas lengan baju Sasuke dengan kuat.

.

.

"Coklat hangat", Sasuke menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat ke depan wajah tan Dobe yang langsung diterima dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau ingat kenapa kau bisa berada di Kutub Utara, Dobe?"

Hanya diam. Dobe hanya menatap gelasnya dengan pandangan kosong. Keadaan ini membuatnya shock dan tidak tau akan berbuat apa. Dia berada jauh dari zamannya. Apa ada caranya agar ia bisa kembali? Impiannya dari kecil, orang yang berarti di hidupnya, jelas saja ia tidak akan bisa membuang semuanya dengan begitu mudah.

.

.

.

**.+ The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time +.**

.

.

.

"Dobe, kecap."

"Baiklah..."

"Dobe, terlalu asin"

"Benarkah? Akan ku masakkan lagi yang baru"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn, Baiklah."

Pemandangan di depan mereka membuat Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugoo terdiam di kursinya masing-masing.

Hari ini Ketua mereka—Uchiha Sasuke—mengundang mereka bertiga untuk bertamu ke apartemennya. Sudah 3 minggu semenjak kehadiran si pirang primitif itu, mereka berempat jarang berkumpul dan Sasuke sekarang lebih sibuk mengurus laboratorium keluarga Uchiha di Amerika dibandingkan dengan membicarakan petualangan selanjutnya bersama mereka.

Dan setelah mereka sampai di apartemen ini dan disuguhkan berbagai macam makanan, sekarang mereka disuguhkan dengan adegan pengantin baru yang dilakonkan oleh ketua mereka dan si pirang.

Yah, jujur saja. Walapun sesekali pertengkarang kerap terjadi, namun kedekatan mereka bisa dikatakan adalah hal yang jauh dari kata 'biasa'.

"Suasana ini.. apa-apaan?", Suigetsu terpaku memegang sendoknya—memandang kedua pria tampan yang kini ada di hadapannya

Tak berbeda dengan raut wajahnya sekarang, kedua orang yang beradapada bangku disampingnya juga memasang raut yang sama.

"Ini lebih mirip dengan aura-aura pengantin baru daripada aura antara Arkeolog dan barang temuannya", Karin menelan supnya, namun masih tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua tokoh utama itu.

Juugo hanya diam dan mengamati.

"Kalian lihat apa?", Sasuke memandang lurus ketiga anak buahnya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa saatpun tidak ada dari mereka bertiga yang menjawab.

"Dobe, aku ingin minum bir."

"Persediaan bir sudah habis. Aku akan membelinya", pemuda itu mendorong kursinya dan mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir pada gantungan di samping pintu, dan menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Karin dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan. Tentu itu bukanlah hal yang tidak disengaja. Mereka bisa membacanya. Pasti ada beberapa hal yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan namun tidak ingin didengar oleh si pirang itu.

"Untuk sementara, kalian bertiga akan bekerja dibawah naungan kakakku. Kalian bebas memilih untuk ikut bersamanya atau mungkin memiliki opsi lain yang lebih baik dari pada itu. Aku akan menghargainya."

"T-tunggu... sir... jangan bilang kau berniat untuk memecat kami", pandangan Karin melemas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menatap Sasuke—miris.

"Tidak. Hanya saja untuk beberapa waktu aku akan sibuk meneliti sesuatu. Tidak tau akan memakan waktu sampai kapan. Hanya saja—..."

"Aku akan ikut dengan Sir Itachi", Juugo yang sedari tadi diam mengatakan hal itu dengan suara lantang, "Maka itu, saat kau telah selesai, aku akan menunggumu untuk merekrutku kembali menjadi anggota timmu, Sir."

Karin menatap Juugo dengan pandangan tak percaya, ia lalu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Aku juga. Bagaimana denganmu, Sui?"

"Aku akan pergi". Karin menatap Suigetsu nyalang. Selama ini ia berada bersama Sasuke. Hanya karena hal seperti ini, ia akan meninggalkan ketua mereka? Tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Kau!—..."

"Aku belum pantas untuk berada di sampingmu dengan kemampuanku. Aku akan belajar lagi. Dan saat kau ingin membentuk tim ini lagi. Pastikan kau akan menghubungiku dengan cepat. Aku akan berkali-kali lipat lebih tangguh dari sekarang", Suigetsu tertawa dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Ia tidak berharap inilah akhir dari tim _Hawk_ pasti akan ada saat dimana mereka akan bertualang bersama kembali.

Pasti.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, suara hati kecilnya merasa beruntung ia memilih orang-orang dengan dedikasi yang tinggi terhadap dirinya walaupun mereka memiliki sikap yang pemberontak. Suatu saat, setelah ia berhasil mengungkap mengenai dari mana asal si pirang, ia pasti akan menemui mereka lagi dan berpetualang bersama.

Ya... suatu saat nanti.

"Maaf, lama.", Dobe memasuki ruang apartemen Sasuke dengan sekantong besar bir dingin di pelukannya. Ia lalu meletakkannya di tengah meja makan, dan membagikannya satu setiap orang. "Mari minum!"

Tawa mereka terlepas saat Suigeetsu melempat lelucon mengenai perjalanan mereka selama beberapa tahun. Sasuke hanya diam dan menegak birnya dengan tenang.

Mereka akan merindukan saat-saat ini.. pasti...

.

.

.

**.+ The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time +.**

.

.

.

Dua orang remaja terlihat sedang duduk di puncak bukit, di bawah salah satu pohon mapple besar. Dari sana, dapat terlihat seluruh seluk beluk kota dan kejadian yang terjadi.

Mereka berdua hanya diam. Menikmati setiap angin yang berhembus meniup surai pirang dan raven milik kedua remaja itu.

"Dahulu, negeri ini adalah negeri yang makmur. Setiap orang mendapatkan kesejahteraan. Dan bahkan kita adalah eksportir bahan pangan terbesar di seluruh Wales", pemuda raven itu menyibak helai raven yang bergoyang menutupi pandangannya, "dan sekarang, kau lihat disana?", tangan porselainnya menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk kerjaan yang dijaga oleh beberapa prajurit dengan pakaian tentara khas Prancis yang terlihat sangat kecil jika dilihat dari tempat mereka sekarang berada, "sejak Yang Agung ke-III digantikan oleh adiknya, kerajaan ini tidaklah menjadi apa yang semestinya. Ia mematok harga pajak yang mahal, membuat petani dan pedagang kesulitan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka sehingga Raja yang baru menggadaikan kerajaan kepada pihak komunis", pemuda itu berdiri, menepuk jubah ungu bersulam ornament emas yang kotor saat ia terduduk tadi, "Ayahku, yang merupakan keturunan dari Yang Agung ke-III, melakukan kudeta untuk merebut kembali kerjaan ini setelah ia berumur cukup matang untuk mengambil kembali haknya. Dan ternyata untuk merubah ini semua, bukanlah hal yang mudah."

Pemuda lain yang berada di belakang pemuda raven itu ikut berdiri, sedikit lebih tinggi dari pemuda raven.

"Raja sebelumnya membuat sebuah perjanjian yang tidak mudah untuk diputuskan begitu saja walau keputusan itu merugikan seluruh penduduk negeri ini. Dan aku saat ini, tidak bisa apa-apa selain hanya diam dan menonton semuanya terjadi di depan mataku. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa", jemari kurus itu terkepal dengan kuat, memandang pemandangan di hadapannya dengan rasa benci dan penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama, aku janji... saat aku menjadi raja, aku akan mengembalikan kesejahteraan negeri ini. Aku akan merubahnya. Aku akan membuat semua pendudukku dapat tersenyum dengan ceria lagi. Aku akan membuat negeri yang gersang ini menjadi hijau lagi seperti dahulu. Aku berjanji."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, "Ya, aku akan membantumu mewujudkan impianmu,Tuan Muda. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan impianmu. Apapun..."

"Saat aku menjadi Raja, Aku akan memberikan kesejahteraan kepada rakyatku, tidak akan ada lagi perang seperti ini, aku berjanji."

"Ya, aku percaya, tuan. Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu. Aku akan membantumu mewujudkan mimpimu."

_Ya, Tuan Muda.. aku pasti membantumu walau nyawaku taruhannya._

_Jadi, karena itu... tolong biarkan aku tetap disisimu.._

_._

_._

_._

Pemuda raven itu kini berada di depan singasana kerajaan. Ia telah bersumpah di bawah ujung pedang kerajaan, bahwa ia akan mengabdi kepada negeri dan mengemban tugas mulianya sebagai seorang raja—menggantikan ayahnya yang telah meninggal dunia.

Seluruh penduduk bersorak sorai menyambut raja baru mereka. Berharap akan ada perubahan baru yang lebih baik dari apa yang mereka alami selama ini. Menghapuskan perang, dan mengembalikan negeri ini menjadi makmur dan sejahtera seperti dahulu.

Sang raja baru mengangkat tangannya. Melambaikan jari-jemarinya yang tak lagi sekurus dulu. Ya, kini ia telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa yang tampan dan bijaksana. Tubuhnya tumbuh dengan sempurna. Ia telah pantas menggantikan mendiang ayahnya.

Disampingnya, berdiri seorang pemuda lain. Seorang pemuda tangguh yang telah menjadi panglima angkatan perang dalam usianya yang masih belia. Ia tampak tesenyum memandang punggung sang Raja baru yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Ia bisa melihat impian dan harapan yang begitu besar terukir di punggung kokoh itu.

Dan hasratnya untuk membantu pemuda itu mewujudkan mimpinya, telah sampai kepada tahap dimana ia tidak akan bisa mundur walau selangkahpun.

.

.

.

Mereka bagaikan sahabat. Apapun langkah yang akan diambil sang Raja, maka Kapten lah yang akan diajak berdiskusi untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Mereka tak terpisahkan. Dimana raja ada, selalu ada panglima disana.

Mereka bahkan bermain catur bersama. Mengambil sebotol _wine_ diam-diam dari _winery_ dan bercerita hingga semalam suntuk.

Hanya kepada sang panglima lah sang Raja bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Hanya saat berdua dengan panglima lah yang membuat Raja bisa berbagi segalanya, suka, duka, lara, bahkan cinta.

.

"Setelah ini giliranmu mengambil _wine, _Paduka...", Wajah tan itu memerah, ia duduk dan bersandar di kusen jendela, memandang bulan yang terlihat besar dari sini.

"Tidak, tidak.. aku tidak sanggup lagi.", Sang raja duduk di sebuah bangku dengan ukiran khas kerajaan Wales. Mata obsidiannya memandang sang panglima—sayu.

"Kau lemah sekali...", panglima tertawa, memegangi perutnya. Raut wajah sang Raja saat ini entah mengapa terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya.

Tanpa panglima sadar, paduka raja telah meletakkan gelas _wine_nya di atas meja, dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Tawanya terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah benda lembut nan basah yang menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat sepasang kelopak seputih porselain tertutup di depan matanya. Ia menjatuhkan gelas _wine_nya sehingga cairan merah itu kini terciprat dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca yang menyebar entah kemana—di atas rumput istana.

Lengan kekar milik sang raja memeluknya dengan possesif. Kecupan demi kecupan ia sarangkan di bibir yang semakin memerah milik sang panglima.

Sang Raja mabuk. Ia pasti tidak sadar telah melakukan itu pada panglimanya sendiri. Tapi panglima tidak membencinya. Walau besok ia akan melupakan hal ini, biarlah, untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.

.

Biarlah ia menganggap sang raja mencintainya.

.

Pelukan itu mengerat seiring dengan ciuman sang raja yang semakin liar. Panglima meremas sisi pakaian tidur sang raja dan lalu berfikir bahwasannya Tuan muda yang dahulu bertubuh sangat lemah, kini memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan sempurna daripada miliknya. Ia menarik punggung baju sang raja saat merasa pasokan udara diparu-parunya menipis. Sang raja yang menyadari itu, menarik wajahnya beberapa centi hingga benang saliva yang menyatu diatara bibir mereka terputus.

Sang panglima memandang wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi 3 centi darinya itu. Wajahnya yang tampan dan sorot matanya yang tegas, pantas saja semua putri dari setiap kerajan sangat ingin memilikinya.

Dia sempurna.

.

Setelah ia merasa cukup, sang raja kembali mengecup bibir yang membengkak itu, kali ini hanya sekali. Dan lalu ia memeluk tubuh tan yang diselimuti otot, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher tan itu, merapalkan nama sang panglima berulang-ulang.

Bukan, bukan 'panglima'. Namun nama sang panglima yang asli.

Ya, setelah penobatan kerajaan, mereka bahkan tidak pernah lagi memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama asli. Melainkan Paduka dan Panglima.

Sang panglima menitikkan air matanya, memeluk sang raja erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Detak jantungnya seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya berada saat ini saat mendengar suara bartone itu memanggil namanya berulang-ulang

Seandainya ini dapat terjadi diluar dari ketidaksadaran ini. seandainya dengan kesadaran penuh pemuda ini bisa memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut seperti ini.

.

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..."

.

.

.

Matahari bagi membias dari sudut-sudut jendela yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup tirai. Sang panglima terbangun dari tidurnya, dan terpejam beberapa kali—mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Ini bukan kamarnya sendiri.

Ia mencoba bangkit dan terhenti saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan sang Paduka raja kini tengah tertidur dengan damai—dan tanpa baju.

Ia mengangkat lengan itu dan bangkit dari tempat tidur sang raja. Rasa sakit pada bagian belakang tubuhnya cukup menjelaskan mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan sepanjang malam ini. Ia bersegera memakai bajunya dan keluar dari kamar Paduka raja, sebelum lelaki tampan itu terbangun dan menyadari segala hal yang terjadi di antara mereka tadi malam.

Tanpa ia tau, sang raja telah bangun sebelum panglima bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini langit tidak begitu cerah. Latihan fisik yang diberikan oleh panglima akan dihentikan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Naruto, sang panglima muda memutuskan untuk beristirahat makan siang di dapur kerajaan sebelum menemui dan menemani paduka raja.

"Apa kau tau, pihak Perancis sekarang sudah masuk dengan laluasa ke dalam istana?", sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Naruto memasuki dapur istana. Ia bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu untuk mendengar lebih lanjut percakapan antara kedua pelayan istana itu.

"Ya, ya, aku tau. Aku melihatnya tadi. Dan aku dengar, mereka yang telah membunuh raja. Dan dalam masa genting ini, mereka menaikkan Tuan Muda menjadi Raja dengan syarat Tuan Muda akan menikah dengan putri dari pimpinan Prancis agar dapat memperkuat persenjataan dalam perang, mengingat negeri kita adalah eksportir mesiu terbesar."

"Ini akan menjadi perang terbesar pertama di dunia."

.

Jantungnya seakan terhenti.

Kenapa ia tidak mengetahuinya? Kenapa paduka raja tidak memberitahunya sama sekali. Bahwasannya kedudukannya saat ini didapatkan dengan syarat menikahi putri dari pimpinan pasukan Prancis yang sama saja artinya menyerahkan seluruh kerajaan ini kepada lawan.

.

Sial!

.

Naruto berlari di sepanjang koridor—melupakan sejenak laparnya dan bersegera menghadap kepada Paduka Raja yang pasti saat ini sedang berada di singasananya.

Kegundahan bersarang di hati pemuda pirang itu. Ia berlari tak tentu arah dan menabrak beberapa orang yang menyapanya tanpa menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Yang ada dipikirannya saat hanyalah bertemu dengan Raja dan mendapat penjelasan mengenai semua hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

Naruto membungkukkan badannya—mengatur nafasnya yang berhembus tak tentu. Dihadapannya saat ini terdapat pintu kayu setinggi 3meter dengan ukiran-ukiran khas kerajaan Inggris.

Sedikit lagi.

Ia membuka kedua belah pintu secara bersamaan dengan perlahan.

"Besok adalah hari peresmian pernikahan anda, Paduka."

Penasehat kerajaan dengan memegang sebuah buku membacakan sebuah jadwal yang akan dikerjakan oleh sang raja esok hari...

Peresmian pernikahan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Iya, kini ia yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh pelayan istana itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

Bukan kebohongan.

"Kenapa?", hanya sebuah suara pelan dan pandangan lirih yang menguasai wajah tan itu sekarang. Ia menatap lekat pria tampan dihadapannya. Meminta penjelasan tentang semua hal yang ia tidak ketahui. Dan kenapa hanya dia yang tidak mengetahuinya..

Naruto terlalu buta. Ia yakin hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui segalanya mengenai pemuda raven itu. Hanya dialah orang yang laing mengetahui semua hal mengenai pemuda raven itu—yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Hanya dialah tempat berbagi sang pemuda raven, bukan yang lain.

Tapi kenapa...

Kenapa hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui ini?

"Kenapa, Paduka? Kenapa?", sepasang kaki yang dihiasi sepatu boots setinggi betis itu melangkah lunglai ke hadapan sang Paduka. Emosinya bercampur aduk hingga ia tidak mengetahui emosi macam apa yang seharusnya ia keluarkan. Marah? Terasing? Kecewa? Tapi dia punya hak apa? Ia hanyalah seorang bawahan. Tidak lebih.

Sang raja hanya memandang panglima dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Tidak ada kegundahan, atau rasa bersalah yang hinggal di kedua mata obsidian itu. Sebagaimanapun kelereng biru langit itu mencoba menelisiknya,

Tetap tak ia temukan...

Ia hanya ingin mendengar satu kata 'maaf' dari sang raja. Hanya itu. Namun ia tau itu tak akan terjadi. Tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA?!", Naruto berlari menghampiri sang Raja. Rasa marah yang entah datang dari mana, kini datang menguasainya. Dua orang penjaga gerbang menarik masing-masing lengan Naruto dan menahannya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa, Paduka?!", berkali-kali ia mencoba meronta—membuat kedua penjaga gerbang itu kewalahan dan terlempar, namun mereka tidak menyerah untuk menghentikan panglima mereka. "Lepaskan aku! Hei! Paduka! Kenapa?! Bukankah kau mengatakan ingin mengembalikan negeri ini seperti dahulu? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan ingin menghentikan semua peperangan ini? Kemana semua itu?! Penjaga berengsek! Lepaskan aku! Aku ini pimpinan kalian?! Lepaskan aku!"

Harapan masa depan yang mereka impikan akankah harus berhenti disini? Semua perjuangan dan waktu yang telah habis untuk berencana dan menunggu, akankah jadi sebuah kesia-siaan? Apakah kejayaan negeri ini harus berhenti sampai disini?

"Jawab aku, kenapa kau diam saja? JAWAB AKU?!"

Teriakan itu hanya dibalas sang Raja dengan mata yang terpejam. Raut wajahnya sungguh sangat tenang, tidak menggambarkan emosi apapun. Sama sekali tidak.

"Ini adalah keputusan yang ku pilih. Dan keputusanku, mutlak adanya.", satu kalimat singkat dan padat yang melemahkan sendi lutut sang panglima. Ia terduduk di atas karpet merah, di hadapan sang raja. Wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan teramat sangat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menelisik kembali wajah pemuda tampan itu, apakah ia sedang berbohong? Atau ini sebuah lelucon?

Tidak.

Sama sekali tidak.

Ia tidak sedang bercanda. Naruto yakin itu.

"BERENGSEKK KAU! PENGHIANAT!", Naruto menarik kedua belah pedang yang tersampir di kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Berlari cepat ke arah sang Paduka dengan pedang yang siap sedia membelah siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

.

Trang!

.

Kedua pedang itu melayang di udara dan tertancap dalam di lantai. Sebuah tendangan bersarang di perut sang panglima.

Penasehat kerajaan.

"Perhatikan etikamu saat menghadap, Paduka, Naruto."

"Hyuuga!"

Sebelum sempat berdiri, kedua penjaga tadi kini telah memegangi kedua lengan Naruto dengan erat.

Onyx dan sapphire bertemu.

Pandangan kemarahan Naruto hanya dibalas dengan pandangan datar oleh sang Raja.

"Penjarakan dia."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Sudah cukup Tuan Muda itu mengkhianati mimpi mereka, dan sekarang, ia ingin memenjarakannya?

Butiran bening satu persatu menuruni pipi tan yang dihiasi 3 buah garis itu. Ia tertunduk—menangis perih. Bahunya bergetar menahan kemarahan dan kepedihan yang dirasakan hatinya saat ini.

"SASUUKEEEE!"

Suara raungan itu menggema ke seluruh istana. Masih terdengar walaupun sang pemilik suara kini telah ditarik keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Suara pintu penjara ditutup dan dikunci.

"Maafkan kami, Panglima Naruto. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas dari Paduka raja.", Bisik salah seorang penjaga.

Naruto hanya diam, kini ia tak memakai sehelaipun armor di tubuhnya. Hanya sebuah celana panjang, dan kaus lengan pendek serta satu buah selimut. Ia memandang datar ke arah lantai penjara tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arah penjaga yang mengajaknya berbicara.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya yang lusuh tekena debu dan kotoran penjara. Sudah berapa pagi dilewatinya. Ia menatap satu nampan roti, sup dan susu yang tak sedikitpun ia jamah.

'_Pasti sekarang, Tuan muda sedang menikmati hari-harinya sebagai pengantin baru'_, ia tertawa miris. Salah satu tangannya terangkat menyingkirkan helai poni yang mulai memanjang ke belakang telinganya. Ia menatap warna biru cerah langit. Lalu tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Pintu bawah tanah dibuka.

Menampilkan seorang pria tampan dengan jubah panjang coklatnya. Ia menghampiri sel dimana Naruto berada.

"Kakak?"

Merasa mengenali suara itu, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan adiknya kini berada di depan pintu selnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan pilu.

"Kyuu..."

"Kakak...", jemari-jemari kurusnya menggenggam erat besi yang kini mengurung kakaknya, "Kak, kau sudah 2 minggu tidak pulang. Kau tidak memberi kabar apapun. Maka itu aku datang kesini dan bertanya kepada Chouji. Dan ternyata kau...", butran bening menuruni kedua bola mata rubby itu.

Naruto ingin memeluk adiknya saat itu juga, namun ia tak kunjung bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Ia terlalu lemas akibat tidak mendapatkan asupan makanan selama 3 hari. Ia menggenggam tanah dengan tenaga yang tersisa, lalu menyeret badannya sendiri mendekat ke arah jeruji besi dimana adiknya berada.

"Kyu, pergilah dari negeri ini... pergilah sejauh mungkin, Kyu..", tangan tan pucat itu menangkup pipi porselain milik adiknya yang sedaritadi meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak, kak... aku akan pergi jika itu bersamamu. Kak, aku dengar pemberontak Prancis akan melayarkan kapalnya menuju Inggris. Kita akan pergi menggunakan kapal itu, Kak. Karena itu, aku mohon, jaga diri kakak. Aku akan menjemput kakak saat itu..."

"Mm..", Naruto mengangguk. Ia menatap wajah adiknya—rindu.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah luar panjara, membuat Kyubi dan kakaknya terkejut.

"Pergilah, Kyu. Cepat."

Kyuu segera berlari bersembunyi diantara tumpukan jerami. Ia memperhatikan siluet hitam pria yang memasuki penjara bawah tanah. Berjubah panjang sama sepertinya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan sel kakaknya, lalu membuka tudung jubahnya, menampilkan pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitamnya.

Pria itu menatap kakaknya yang tergeletak di lantai. Kakaknya begitu kurus. Punggungnya tak lagi sekokoh dulu. Tulang rusuknya menonjol dan tangannya tak lagi berotot seperti dahulu. Kyubi menunduk, menyembunyian air matanya.

Pemuda tampan itu masih menatap Naruto yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Ia berjongkok. Tangannya terangkat memasuki sela-sela jeruji menuju helai pirang Naruto yang tak lagi bersinar seperti biasa.

Namun ia menarik kembali tangan itu sebelum menyentuhnya. Tangan porselain itu tergenggam erat tanpa sempat meraih helai yang ingin diusapnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berbalik badan. Membuat jubahnya tersingkap dan terlihatlah wajah sang raja yang dipenuhi raut luka yang sangat dalam.

Sang Rajapun menghliang dari balik pintu bawah tanah disusul oleh Kyuu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau datang kesini, Tuan muda...", bibir pucatnya merapalkan kata tanya itu berulang-ulang. Namun tak satupun jawaban yang ia terima. ia ingin menangis, namun bahkan ia tak memilik tenaga lagi untuk sekedar mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus pergi. Penjara ini tidak akan menghentikanku. Aku harus pergi dari sini, menjauh dari penghianat itu. Jika ia tidak, maka akulah yang akan mewujudkan kesejeteraan negeri ini walau nyawaku taruhannya."

Kalimat yang ia ucapkan bagaikan mantra yang memberikan kekuatan baru, ia lalu meraih segelas susu dan meminumnya, memakan roti dan supnya dengan lahap.

.

.

.

"Cepatlah, bebaskan mereka semua!"

"Aku akan membebaskan yang ada di ruang sana!"

Suara gaduh dari atas sana membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya, ia mendengar suara kunci pintu besinya terbuka, menampilkan orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

"Kau siap—"

"Ayo cepat pergi! Penjaga sudah kami lumpuhkan. Kau bisa bergerak?"

'_Pemberontak kerajaan'_, Naruto membatin. Sempat ia berpikir mengenai Kyuu dan rencanannya. Namun saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuknya keluar dari penjara ini tanpa membuat Kyuu berada dalam bahaya.

"Aku bisa.", Naruto menyampirkan jubahnya dan pergi mengikuti pemuda itu keluar dari penjara

.

.

.

Setelah membebaskan semua penghuni penjara kerajaan, mereka mengadakan perjalanan melalui sebuah lorong bawah tanah rahasia yang membawa mereka sampai ke mercusuar-pelabuhan. Salah satu dari pemberontak itu membuka pintu mercusuar. Langit biru menyambut mereka.

Mercusuar di ujung tebing ini terlihat sepi, namun bila ditelisik, maka dibawah tebing ini terdapat sebuah tangga tali yang mengulur menuju laut.

Tidak, itu tidak menuju langsung ke laut.

Setelah menuruninya, akhirnya Naruto tau ada sebuah pelabuhan rahasia di bawah tebing yang ramai oleh transaksi antara pedagang senjata dan para pemberontak.

Ia berjalan mengikuti pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu naik ke atas kapal setelah sebelumnya ia menolak tawaran pemuda itu untuk membeli senjata.

Naruto berjalan menuju ujung kapal. Dari sini dapat terlihat jelas Istana Kerajaan yang menjulang tinggi di atas bukit.

Istana kerajaan tempat orang yang selama ini ia kasihi berada.

Ia akan pergi dari sini. Bukan untuk selamanya. Hanya sementara sampai ia mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan membuat impiannya menjadi kenyataan. Dan saat itu terjadi, ia berharap Sasuke bukanlah orang yang harus dia hadapi.

'_Maafkan kakak, Kyuu. Aku pergi tanpamu.'_

"BERANGKAAT!", teriakan seorang awak kapal membuat semua orang yang membeli senjata berbondong-bondong menaiki kapal. Naruto hanya diam dan melihat mereka memegang beberapa buah senjata, granat, pisau dan pedang. Dan lalu ia kembali melihat ke arah Istana yang semakin lama semakin terlihat mengecil seiring dengan kapal yang mulai berlayar.

.

.

.

"Kapal akan berlabuh!"

Seseorang dengan ikat kepala berteriak dari puncak kapal. Mungkin saja ia sudah melihat dataran Inggris disana. Setiap orang bersiap dengan barang dan senjata mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali Naruto. Ia tidak membawa apa-apa, hanya baju dan jubah tua yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang tidak seatletis dulu. Ia hanya bersandar tenang di dinding kapal menunggu kapal mencapai tepi.

Tidak...

Mata sapphirenya menangkap suatu gelagat aneh dari dataran itu. Sebuah titik hitam kecil di langit. Dan semakin membesar.

"Belokkan kapal!", Naruto berteriak saat ia yakini itu adalah peluru dari sebuah meriam. Awak kapal dan para penumpang terdiam dengan tanda tanya, menatap pemuda pirang yang tampak panik itu. "Tidakkah kau lihat, itu peluru meriam!"

.

BYURRR!

.

Sebuah peluru meriam meleset beberapa meter dari kapal, membuat ombak dan mengguncang kapal yang mereka naiki sekarang.

Ada kemungkinan pihak Prancis sudah mengetahui akan kedatangan pemberontak Wales di ibu kota. Dan Naruto yakin kini mereka telah menyusun rencana untuk melenyapkan para pemberontak yang dapat mengacaukan rencana mereka menguasai Inggris.

"Belokkan kapal!", awak kapal yang sedaritadi berdiri di puncak tertinggi kapal itu memberikan komando. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, kapal dibelokkan.

Dan tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

Sebuah kapal besar dengan prajurit berpanah api dan meriam kini mengejar dibelakang mereka. Beberapa buah meriam ditembakkan, membuat guncangan di kapal pemberontak hingga tak ada seorangpun yang bisa berdiri tanpa bertumpu ke sisi kapal atau dinding.

Tidak, mereka tidak akan bisa memutar. Untuk berbelok akan memakan waktu yang lama. Satu-satunya jalan hanya berjalan lurus tanpa berbelok. Kapal dengan meriam dan banyak orang seperti itu tidak akan bisa menandingi sebuah kapal dengan hanya bermuatan manusia.

Nahkoda kapal melajukan kapalnya lurus menjauhi kapal Prancis—entah kemana. Perlahan dengan sudut yang kecil, kapal mulai bergerak membelok perlahan saat kapal musuh cukup jauh dari pandangan mereka. Beberapa tembakan meriam membuat air terhempas, namun tak satupun yang mengenai kapal pemberontak.

"Berhasil!", sorak sorai teriakan para penumpang kapal pemberontak ini saat mereka yakin telah berhasil menghindar dari pasukan Prancis. Naruto baru saja menghela nafasnya saat ia merasakan guncangan yang tak biasa melanda bagian bawah kapal.

Tidak, tidak mungkin itu peluru meriam.

Mereka sudah cukup jauh dari pandangan, tembakan peluru itu tidak akan sampai lagi ketempat ini.

"Itu karang es! Hentikan kapal!", pemuda yang masih berdiri di puncak kapal itu berteriak, meminta nahkoda untuk menghentikan laju kapalnya. Setiap orang saling membantu menurunkan jangkar dan menggulung layar.

Sebuah bongkahan es raksasa ini ada dihadapan mereka. Menampar bagian dinding kapal hingga bisa dipastikan, air akan masuk dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi.

.

.

Dan mereka semua kan tenggelam

.

.

Suasa riuh terjadi di atas kapal. Perdebatan sengit, perbedaan pendapat dan kepanikan berbaur menciptakan suasana yang tidak kondusif sama sekali untuk berpikir. Salah seorang pemuda melihat sebuah pulau kecil dengan sebuah pohon kelapa beberapa puluh meter dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Ia lalu membuang semua senjatanya dan mengambil persediaan makanan, mengikatnya kuat di dalam sebuah plastik, dan meletakkannya di dalam celananya.

.

Dan dia menyelam.

.

Beberapa orang terkejut dengan aksi pria itu, mereka melihat kemana pria itu terjun.

.

Namun ia tidak muncul di permukaan, sebagaimapun berpuluh-puluh mata itu mencari pergerakan dalam air.

Mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa.

.

"Ini... air es.", seorang pemuda melangkah mundur, ketakutan terpatri di wajah lusuhnya

"Kita harus bergerak dari sini. KITA HARUS BERGERAKK!"

Teriakan panik pemuda itu menyadarkan setiap kru kapal yang langsung menurunkan layar kapal.

Namun terlambat.

Kapal Prancis menembakkan 5 pelurunya tepat mengenai badan kapal. Kapal miring hingga setiap orang yang tidak berpegangan terjatuh ke lautan. Naruto mengambil sebuah senapan dari tangan seseorang, lalu meluncur turun dan berhenti dengan bertumpu pada pinggiran kapal. Ia menembak badan kapal itu beberapa kali tepat di bawah meriam perang, diikuti dengan beberapa orang lain yang juga membawa senjata, menembaki kapal Prancis itu hingga beberapa orang terjatuh ke laut. Prajurit Prancis menembakkan panah apinya ke dalam kapal mengenai ruang Nahkoda. Panah yang menancap langsung membakar ruangan kayu itu hingga terjadi kebakaran besar di atas kapal. Beberapa orang mengambil air yang masuk ke badan kapal lalu bekerjasama mengoper air itu hingga sampai ke atas dan memadamkan api.

Tembakan yang disarangkan oleh Naruto dan para pemberontak lain membuat kapal Prancis mengalami ledakan mesin, mungkin saja salah satu peluru yang mereka tembakkan menganai mesin utama kapal. Beberapa prajurit terjun ke laut dan yang lain mesih bersikeras berada di dalam kapal sampai kapal itu terbelah menjadi dua dan tenggelam dari pandangan mata para pemberontak. Mereka berteriak menang, memeluk satu sama lain. Kebahagiaan terpancar Dari wajah mereka—termasuk Naruto karena berhasil menyingkirkan sebagian kecil dan prajurit Prancis.

.

Dan kebahagiaan mereka berhenti sampai disitu.

.

Kapal mereka miring dan terbalik. Menjatuhkan setiap orang yang berada di atas kapal.

.

.

_"Apa aku akan mati di lautan ini? Apa aku... harus menyerah sampai disini... Tuan Muda?",_ Naruto membatin. Seluruh ingatannya berputar layaknya roll film usang. Kebersamaannya dengan sang Tuan muda dari mereka kecil hingga besar. Malam indah saat Naruto memberikan segalanya kepada sang Raja. Dan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

"_Kau tidak benar-benar membenciku kan, Sasuke?_", Naruto yang menyelam bebas di dalam air—tersenyum lembut. Ia adalah orang yang mengatur asupan makanan untuk para penghuni penjara kerajaan. Dan makanan apa yang ia dapatkan di dalam penjara, bukanlah makanan yang seharusnya diberikan kepada narapidana.

.

Melainkan makanan yang sama yang dimakan oleh Paduka Raja.

.

Dan tubuh Naruto semakin mengecil, dan menghilang di dasar lautan.

.

.

.

**.+ The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time +.**

.

.

.

"Sasuke...", Kata pertama yang Naruto ucapkan saat terbagun pagi ini. ia mencari seseorang yang seharusnya tertidur di sampingnya saat ini. namun tempat itu kosong dan terasa dingin. Mungkinkan ia sudah bangun terlebih dahulu?

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membuka tirai jendela dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas—perenggangan—sampai sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengecup lehernya pelan.

"Teme?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini, Dobe?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, mencium kening pemuda yang memilik tinggi yang sama dengannya. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini."

Pria pirang yang hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja tanpa bawahan itu mengecup bibir tipis Sasuke—lembut, yang dibalas lumatan-lumatan penuh cinta dari Sasuke.

Hari ini sudah genap 2 bulan Teme dan Dobe tinggal bersama. Pertengkaran kerap terjadi, namun tidak lantas membuat hubungan mereka memburuk. Malah mereka semakin dekat hingga membagi kehangatan malam bersama.

"Aku meyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak harus menggunakan tungku tanpa api—_Electric Stove—_itu pagi ini?", Pemuda pirang itu tertawa lega yang dibalas Sasuke dengan dengusan geli.

"Nanti aku akan pergi sebentar, Dobe. Kau ingin ikut, atau dirumah saja?"

"Di rumah saja, Teme. Aku masih ngantuk. Terimakasih kepadamu, kau sangat bertenaga tadi malam", Dobe meringis mengingat Sasuke yang menghajar lubangnya tanpa ampun.

"Itu karna kau sendiri, Dobe", Sasuke membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja lalu memakainya.

"Karena aku?!", Suara serak pemuda pirang itu naik satu oktav. Kalimat si raven membuat darahnya mendidih. Enak saja, masa dia yang salah.

"Iya, Dobe. Karena kau sangat menggoda sampai aku tak dapat menahan diriku lagi."

.

Glek.

.

Dobe menelan ludah.

Sasuke yang sedang menggombal tampak begitu mengerikan dimatanya.

"Kenapa terdiam? Apa kau terkesima?", Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Dobe, lalu mengambil tas jinjingnya di atas meja.

"Err.. ya.. aku tersanjung", Dobe menggaruk pipinya. Berbohong demi kebaikan, kurasa tidak apa.

Dobe mangantarkan Teme-nya keluar pintu apartemen. Lalu memakan sarapannya.

Ia berhenti pada suapan ketiga, dan meletakkan kembali sendoknya.

Ia belum mengatakan pada Sasuke mengenai mimpinya selama ini. Mimpi mengenai kehidupan pada zamannya. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia telah mengingat semuanya termasuk namanya sendiri.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya pelan. Ia bingung harus apa.

Di satu sisi ia ingin Sasuke mengetahui semuanya, tapi disisi lain, ia khawatir ketika Sasuke mengetahui semuanya, kebahagiaan ini akan sirna.

.

Naruto takut...

.

Ia berdiri dari meja makan dan meraih telephone wireless—menelfon Itachi.

"Halo. Itachi, ini Naruto."

Selama beberapa puluh menit mereka berbicara di telephone, wajah gundah Naruto semakin menjadi. Ia menceritakan seluruh mimpi yang datang berturut-turut selama 2 minggu ini. Mimpi yang sama yang selalu membuatnya bangun dan menangis dalam diam di tengah waktu tidurnya.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu, Itachi. Aku ingin kembali ke zamanku."

.

KLANK!

.

Suara kaleng berjatuhan membuat Naruto berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang terpaku di depan pintu.

Apa dia mendengar semuanya?

Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto, merampas telephone yang berada di tangan Naruto dengan paksa, dan melemparnya dengan kekuatan penuh ke dinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"T-Teme... dengarka—AAH!", Naruto meringis saat Sasuke mencengkram erat lengannya

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?!"

"Teme!"

"Kenapa kau ingin kembali? Aku kurang apa, Dobe? Katakan aku kurang apa?", cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada kedua lengan Naruto melemah, ia menumpukan dahinya di bahu Naruto. Bahunya bergetar. "Aku memberikan semuanya untukmu. Aku bahkan membuang diriku yang lama agar kau nyaman berada disampingku. Aku memasak hanya untukmu. Aku menjadi diriku sendiri karena aku bersamamu, Dobe. Kenapa? KENAPA?!"

Naruto memeluk pria angkuh yang tampak begitu lemah sekarang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan pemuda raven itu membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di perut Naruto.

"Maaf, Teme. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku merasakan berkali-kali lipat kebahagiaan saat bersamamu. Tapi maaf... ada orang yang membutuhkanku disana, Teme. Aku memiliki mimpi dan harapan menyejahterakan negeriku. Itu mimpiku dari saat aku masih kecil. Untuk membuangnya begitu saja, aku tak bisa...", Naruto mengusap rambut raven itu perlahan, "ini bukan tempatku berasal, Teme. Aku tak seharusnya berada disini. Aku yakin, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku nanti."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Naruto—menjatukannya ke sofa dan mulai mencumbunya dengan ganas. Naruto kewalahan, namun ia tetap melingkarkan tangannya—memperdalam ciuman itu.

.

Dan pergulatan panas mereka terhanti saat pintu apartemen Sasuke didobrak dengan paksa.

.

Menyadari keadaan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto bersembunyi di balik sofa dan memasang telinga mereka.

"Tidak ada orang, Ketua."

"Geledah seluruh ruangan ini. Kita harus mendapatkan pemuda abad 18 itu!"

Mereka mengetahuinya. Naruto dan Sasuke berbalas pandang. Lalu mengangguk sekali.

Sasuke bangkit dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang 'ketua'

"Kau lagi."

"Ah, maafkan saya, Sir Uchiha.", Pemuda orange itu membungkuk layaknya bangsawan. "mengganggu kenyamanan anda. Tapi bagaimana bisa anda menyembunyikan sejarah hidup itu tanpa membiarkan khalayak ramai mengetahuinnya? Egois hm?"

"Itu urusanku. Aku yang menemukannya.", Sasuke berpangku tangan, menatap si 'ketua' dengan pandangan bosan.

"Ah, akan lebih baik jika aku yang mengambil alih.", 8 orang bawahan pemuda orange itu langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Dobe, lari!"

Naruto yang disuruh berlari malah memasang kuda-kudanya, "enak saja. Kau kira kau pengecut!", delapan orang dengan badan besar itu dengan sukses dikalahkan hanya dalam beberapa menit oleh mereka berdua. Nafas mereka masih tetap stabil.

"Jadi kau, makhluk abad ke-18 itu."

Naruto hanya diam memandang pria itu. Ia berdiri tegak. "Kalau iya, kau mau apa?"

Yahiko tertawa pelan, "tidak ada. Hanya saja mungkin...", ia mengeluarkan alat pengejut listrik dari sakunya, "kita akan bermain-main sebentar", ia berlari ke arah Naruto mengacungkan alat itu.

Sasuke yang terlambat menyadarinya, segera melompat ke arah Naruto dan mendorongnya. Alat itu mengenai paha Sasuke.

"AARGG! Kkhh!", seluruh tubuhya mati rasa. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan aliran listrik masih mengalir di tubuhnya. Naruto yang panik langsung menyentuh tubuh Sasuke, namun ia terkejut saat tangannya terasa kontak dan kebas. Ia memandang Yahiko murka.

Belum berhasil, Yahiko kembali menyerang Naruto dengan alat listriknya. Naruto yang menyadari alat itu berbahaya, menendang alat itu dengan kekuatan penuh hingga membentur langit-langit dan meledak.

Yahiko mengibaskan tangannya yang terkena tendangan Naruto, kekuatannya tidak main-main.

"Dobe, pergilah!", Sasuke masih meringkuk di lantai, kilatan-kilatan berwana biru masih terciprat dari bagian-bagian tubuhnya

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Teme!"

.

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar kalimat Dobenya. Ia tau, maksudnya lain dari apa yang ia pikirkan...

Ia tau itu...

Rasa sakit yang kini dirasakan disekujur tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan pedih hatinya saat ini.

.

.

Naruto dan Yahiko saling menyerang. Dapat dipastikan kekuatan mereka seimbang. Mereka berhenti saat pasokan udara menipis—kelelahan. Dengan pertarungan ini mereka hanya bisa menunggu salah satu dari mereka kehabisan tenaga.

"_Sial, staminaku tidak seperti dulu lagi_", Naruto membatin. Ia sadar kondisinya saat ini. jika ia terus bertarung, ia akan menjadi pihak yang kalah. "_Bagaimana ini, Teme?!"_

"Sasu—ah?", suara Itachi memasuki pintu apartemen Sasuke yang telah lepas dari engselnya. Ia memandang ke arah Naruto dan Yahiko yang sedang memasang kuda-kudanya masing-masing. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Itachi! Bawa Teme pergi dari sini!", Naruto tetap mengawasi gerak gerik Yahiko. Pemuda orange itu mengambil poselnya dari menelefon seseorang.

"Bawa pasukan tim A—", kalimat Yahiko terhenti saat ia tak lagi merasakan ponsel berada ditangannya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Ia merampas ponsel itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Mengambil jarak beberapa arah dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda _Kung Fu_.

"Kau lah yang harus membawa Teme-mu pergi, Naru.", Itachi melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil yang langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"T-Tapi Itachi. A-aku.."

"Cepat pergi sebelum pasukan mereka menyergapmu!"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, akhirnya Naruto menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya dan berlari secepat mungkin. Menuruni tangga hingga ia berhenti di tangga ke lantai 1 karena anak buah yang berpakaian sama dengan Yahiko menaiki tangga itu. Ia lalu kembali berlari ke lantai atas dan mencari keberadaan pintu lain yang menuju ke tangga darurat. Ia bersegera turun dan melihat mobil Itachi yang terparkir tepat di sisi jalan. Ia membuka pintu mobil belakang dan memasukkan Sasuke lalu menduduki bangku pengemudi,

"_Dammit!_"_, _Kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan ke Itachi tadi adalah bahwa Naruto tidak bisa membawa kendaraan!

"_Shit!_", Naruto kembali mengumpat dalam hati sambil memukul stirnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat ia kira ia telah tertangkap. Namun ia kembali lega saat melihat dengan jelas pria yang kini berdiri dibalik pintu mobilnya. "Minggir, Dobe."

"T-Teme, kau yakin?"

"Cepat!"

Segerombol orang berlari ke arah mobil mereka. Naruto bersegera pindah ke bangku disamping pengemudi. Sasuke menghidupkan mobilnya dan memacu gasnya semaksimal mungkin.

"Kita kemana, Teme?"

"Ketempat kerjaku, Dobe. Bukankah kau selalu ingin kesana?"

"Teme, mereka menembaki mobil ini!"

"Lindungi kepalamu, Dobe."

Mereka memasuki pelataran Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke membuka pintu penumpang dan menarik Naruto. Mereka berlari ke arah Lift, namun anak buah Yahiko sudah memasuki gedung dan mengejar mereka. Lift masih berada di lantai 8. Sasuke menarik tangan tan itu menaiki tangga. Mereka berlari sangat kencang, melompati 3 sampai 4 anak tangga.

Di lantai ke 3 mereka berbelok ke arah suatu ruangan dan Sasuke menguncinya dari dalam.

Suara gebrakan terdengar beberapa saat setelah Sasuke menguncinya.

Sasuke dan Naruto mendorong sebuah lemari untuk menghadang pasukan itu untuk sementara.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kabel USB dan memasang sebuah remote ke USB PC-nya. Naruto hanya bisa menunggu dan membebankan punggungnya ke lemari agar lemari itu tidak bergeser dengan kekuatan pria-pria bawahan Yahiko

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita harus pergi!"

Sasuke hanya diam, memperhatikan PCnya dengan seksama.

"Berhasil!", ia langsung mencabut remote itu dan mengarahkannya pada bagian kosong dari ruangan itu. "Dobe, aku tidak tau ini akan bekerja atau tidak.", sebuah lingkaran hitam dengan percikan-percikan bewarna warni tercipta saat Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol pada remote tersebut, "Ini adalah portal. Aku dan Itachi sering menggunakan ini untuk menuju ke suatu tempat tanpa harus melakukan perjalanan panjang. Aku sudah mengatur waktu dan tempat kau akan mendarat. Cepat, pergilah.", Sasuke berbicara tanpa memandang Naruto.

"T-Teme?", Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke perlahan. Tangannya terulur hendak memegang bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan itu dan mengecupnya—lama. Menikmati harum tubuh si pirang yang selalu menemani malam-malamnya. Kecupannya perlahan naik, tangan, lengan, bahu, leher, lalu ia memeluh tubuk tan itu—yang juga balas memeluknya.

"Teme..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe... Aku mencintaimu.", Sasuke mengecup bibir cherry itu. Melumatnya dengan lapar seakan ia ingin menyimpan bibir itu sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke memegang tengkuk Naruto dan melangkah perlahan sampai kini Naruto tepat berada di depan pintu portal.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, memandang setiap jengkal wajah manis itu. Ia mengecup kening Naruto,

"Beritahu aku namamu, Dobe."

Hidung,

"Kau sudah ingat hm?"

Memeluk tubuh tan itu erat.

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto, Sasuke..."

.

.

.

**.+ The Boy Who Leap Trough The Time +.**

.

.

.

"Sas, aku membuatkanmu sarapan. Makanlah.", Itachi mengusap rambut raven adiknya. Sasuke hanya diam terduduk di sofa single yang sengaja ia hadapkan ke arah langit cerah pagi ini.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya—berat. Beberapa minggu semenjak kejadian pulangnya Naruto ke zamannya, bungsu Uchiha itu semakin pelit kata dan ekspressi, lebih parah dari dirinya yang terdahulu.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil kemeja miliknya, lalu memakainya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bekerja, Bodoh.", ia lalu mengambil tas jinjingnya dan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di apartemennya.

"_Haah~ padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya sarapan", _Itachi meminum kopi hitam tanpa gula yang disukai adiknya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian itu, kejadian saat Sasuke memulangkan Naruto ke zamannya.

.

.

.

.+ flashback+..

.

.

.

Itachi mengusap darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang. "Juugo, apa kau bisa ke laboratorium sekarang? Baiklah."

Ia berlari menaiki tangga, melompati 3 anak tangga dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Setelah memukul Yahiko hingga babak belur, ia bersegera ke Uchiha Corp saat mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa orang-orang berbadan besar mengejar Tuan Muda mereka.

Itachi terhenti saat ia berbelok di lantai 3.

Ia melihat seluruh kaki-tangan Yahiko tergeletak di lantai—di depan laboratorium.

"S-Sasuke?", Itachi mendekati adiknya yang terduduk menyandar di dinding. Ia berjongkok di hadapan pemuda yang seluruh wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya sendiri.

.

"Dia bilang, dia tidak akan meninggalkanku", butiran bening terjatuh membasahi kemeja Sasuke, "sekarang dia pergi. Matahariku pergi.", Itachi menarik bahu adiknya dan memeluknya erat. Menepuk punggung Sasuke yang hanya terdiam tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.+ **The Boy Who Leap Through the Time **+.

.

.

.

Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu hanya terdiam di dalam ruang kerja Sasuke saat melihat pimpinan mereka tidak memandang mereka sama sekali semenjak mereka menginjakkan kakinya di kantor Sasuke pagi ini.

Padahal mereke bersiap jika Sasuke meminta mereka untuk membentuk tim _Hawk_ kembali setelah pemuda pirang itu pergi. Namun sepertinya mereka kali ini salah.

"Sir, kami akan menemui Sir Itachi", Suigetsu mengambil langkah pelarian diri, diikuti Karin dan Juugo yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mereka bertiga membuang nafas—berat.

.

"Ah, Maaf.", Seorang wanita cantik—sekertaris Sasuke—bertabrakan dengan Suigetsu saat mereka bersamaan melewati pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. "Sudah mau pergi?"

Suigetsu tertawa, "ya, Sakura. Aku masih ingin hidup.", Sakura tertawa pelan.

Sakura lalu memasuki ruangan Sasuke dan menyerahkan sebuah berkas bermap kuning.

"Pelamar baru, Sir."

"Hn.", Jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang sekertarisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruhnya masuk."

Tak berapa lama setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

Ketuk lagi.

.

Hening.

.

"Apa kau yakin di dalam ada orang? Dia tidak menyahut ketukanku!", Samar, Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara dari arah luar pintunya.

.

DOK! DOK!

.

Sang pewaris kedua Uchiha Corp terlonjak dari kursinya saat mendengar ketukan—atau lebih tepatnya pukulan—dari arah luar ruangannya.

Ia lalu berdiri dari bangkunya, dan berjalan—marah—ke arah pintu. Membukanya dengan kasar.

"Kau! Dimana sopan santun—", kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat melihat orang macam apa yang melamar di perusahannya, "—mu?"

"Selamat siang, saya ingin melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan anda."

Seorang pria pendek berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berkulit tan menunjukkan cengiran lima jari miliknya, menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sasuke.

"_T-tidak mungkin"_, Sasuke membatin tidak percaya. Selain tinggi dan proporsi tubuhnya, semua tampak mirip. Semua tampak benar-benar mirip seperti Naruto, Dobenya.

Rasa rindu membuncah di hati Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah pria yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sir?", Sakura yang duduk tepat di samping pintu Sasuke, berdiri menghadap pemimpinnya.

"Cancel semua kegiatanku hari ini, jika ada yang mencariku, katakan aku sibuk.", Sasuke menjabat tangan tan itu lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam, "dan apapun yang kau dengar, jangan pernah masuk ke ruanganku.", senyum iblis terpatri di wahah Sasuke, membuat Sakura nosebleed mendadak.

.

.

.

"A—ah! Sir! Apa yang anda lakukan?! Anda memegang apa? T-tidak, jangan! Kyaaaa!", telinga Sakura menangkap sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam ruangan Sasuke. Ia yakin itu adalah suara orang yang tadi melamar pekerjaan.

"Sir! Aah! T-tidak akan muat! A-AAAAAHH! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"_Haahh~ sepertinya ini sedang musim kawin._"_, _Sakura mengambil sebuah kertas yang baru saja keluar dari printer, memasang double tip di sekelilingnya, melepasnya, lalu menempelnya di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"DO NOT DISTURB", dan sebuah tulisan kecil dibawahnya, "atau nyawamu taruhannya."

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu pergi dari mejanya membawa tas.

"_Berjuanglah, anak baru. Hanya kau yang bisa menghilangkan Badmood pimpinan kami. Selamat bersenang-senang, Sir_", Sakura membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.+ **OMAKE 1 **+.

.

.

.

"Naruto, namaku Naruto, Sasuke"

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto setelah itu. Ia terhisap ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam—portal—dan tiba-tiba terjatuh di...

.

.

.

Penjara lagi?!

.

.

.

"Ah! Kuso! Aku benci ini!", Naruto memukul tempat tidur tempat ia mendarat. Sebuah suara pintu ruang bawah tanah terbuka.

"Kakak?"

"Kyuu...", pemuda orang itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, memegang erat besi yang mengurung kakaknya saat ini

"Kak, kau sudah 2 minggu tidak pulang. Kau tidak memberi kabar apapun. Maka itu aku datang kesini dan bertanya kepada Chouji. Dan ternyata kau...", butiran bening menuruni kedua bola mata rubby itu.

'_Terulang lagi'_, Naruto mengusap rambut jabrik adiknya, "Hei kau, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"T-tapi mereka memenjarakanmu, kak?! Kakak salah apa? Bukankah kakak satu-satunya sahabat Paduka raja?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Ya, masih. Sampai saat ini aku tetap sahabatnya, Kyuu."

Naruto teringat akan ucapan Itachi saat ia masih berada di masa depan.

.

.

.

.+ Flashfront +.

.

.

.

(pembicaraan via telephone)

"Itachi? Ini aku Naruto"

"Naruto? Siapa?"

"Orang yang ditemukan adikmu di Kutub Utara"

"Oh, kau, Dobe"

Nggiiiiiiiik—suara telephone diremas oleh Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto"

"Ah, ingatanmu sudah kembali, Naruto?"

"Ya begitulah. Mm. Itachi, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Ya, katakan."

"Kau tau, aku bukanlah orang yang seharusnya berada di zaman ini."

"Lalu kau ingin kembali ke zamanmu?"

"Iya, aku yakin kau bisa membantuku."

"Aku akan mencobanya, Naruto. Ah, Hey, aku ingin kau mengetahui sesuatu"

"Hm?"

"Mengenai sejarah kerajaanmu dan revolusi Prancis"

"Ah. Benar. Sekarang adalah masa depan, berarti sejarah sudah terukir."

"Ya, Naruto. Dan walaupun kau kembali, perang akan tetap dimenangkan oleh Wales."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Ceritakan padaku!"

.

.

.

.+ Flashfront - end +.

.

.

.

"Kak? Kakak?"

"Mm, ya, Kyuu?" , panggilan dari Kyuu menghentikan lamunan Naruto

"Kak, aku dengar pemberontak Prancis akan melayarkan kapalnya menuju Inggris. Kita akan pergi menggunakan kapal itu, Kak. Karena itu, aku mohon, jaga diri kakak. Aku akan menjemput kakak saat itu..."

"Jangan, Kyuu!"

"Ah, kenapa?", Kyuu memiringkan kepalanya—imut. Apakah kakaknya begitu senang berada di dalam penjara sampai-sampai ia tidak ingin kabur?

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah luar panjara, membuat Kyubi terkejut. "Kak, aku akan bersembu—"

"Tidak usah, Kyuu. Itu hanya Sasuke."

Ha—? Tanda tanya diatas kepala Kyuu semakin membesar kala kakaknya menganggap kedatangan Raja adalah hal yang tidak perlu dibenci atau ditakuti. Apa kakaknya lupa bahwa satu-satunya orang yang memenjarakannya adalah paduka raja?

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya saat melihat Kyuubi berada di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?", suara baritone itu terdengar sangat berat dan tenang

"Dia hanya mengunjungi kakaknya, Tuan Muda.", Naruto mendorong punggung adiknya, "Pergilah, Kyuu. Hati-hati. Beritahu Ibu aku baik-baik saja."

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Kyubi selain menuruti kakaknya. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruang penjara gelap yang hanya disinari sebuah lampu pijar dari tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ini"

"Aku sudah terbiasa"

"Kau takut, Naruto?"

"Tidak, Tuan muda."

"Hentikan itu."

"Apa?", Naruto menatap pemuda yang semakin mendekat kearahnya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan Tuan muda"

"Baiklah, Paduka Raja"

"Itu juga tidak"

"Jadi apa?"

.

Klik!

.

Pintu penjara Naruto terbuka, sang raja masuk dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Aku telah menyuruh penjaga untuk tidak memberimu makan sampai besok siang", Sasuke pada zaman ini membuka tudung dan jubahnya, melemparnya ke segala arah. "panggil aku sepert kau memanggilku malam itu, Naruto."

Tche. Ternyata Sasuke sadar telah melakukan itu dengannya kemarin.

"Kau sengaja melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau."

Mereka saling berpelukan dan tertawa. Sasuke mengecup bibir cherry milik Naruto. Naruto terpejam merasakan kecupan-kecupan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan beberapa menit lalu—kecupan milik Sasuke di masa depan. Bahkan tekstur dan cara mereka mencium sama persis.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh tan itu ke atas tempat tidur. "Aku baru meninggalkanmu selama 2 minggu,dan kau sudah sekurus ini, hm?", ia lalu mengecup pipi tan itu hingga turun sampai kelehernya. "Aku kira kau marah. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau terlihat sangat membenciku, Naruto..."

Naruto tertawa. "Ya, aku memang membencimu saat itu", Naruto mengusap pipi porselain yang tersenyum di hadapannya, "tapi mana mungkin aku bisa bertahan lama marah padamu saat kau diatas sana tidak pernah makan, dan menyuruh Chouji untuk mengantarkan nampan makananmu kesini, Suke..."

"Hm? Kau tau dari mana?", Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke dengan tawa

"Jangan bodoh, Paduka... aku adalah orang yang mengatur keadaan di penjara termasuk mengontrol makanan yang sampai kepada para narapidana. Mereka makan mengunakan sebuah lempengan besi bersekat, bukan nampan berukir dan piring yang berbeda di setiap hidangan."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Padahal akan lebih seru jika kau benar-benar marah."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar marah, kabur dari penjara dan pergi dari negeri ini dengan menumpang kapal pmberontak Prancis? Lalu kami berlayar ke Inggris dan ternyata ditemukan oleh pasukan laut Prancis, lalu ditembak dengan meriam, dan kapal yang aku tumpangi tenggelam saat menyelamatkan diri ke kutub utara. Kau masih mau aku benar-benar marah?"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh dibawahnya itu dengan sangat erat, "Tidak, jangan. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang aku ingin terus berada disisiku. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak boleh menghilang dari hadapanku, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap punggung pria raven itu.

"Aku telah mengusir seluruh angkatan perang Prancis dari negeri ini. aku telah mewujudkan mimpi kita, Naruto"

"Kau egois!"

"Hm?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan membantumu mewujudkan mimpi itu. Dan kau melakukannya sendirian!", Naruto membuang muka dari Sasuke

Sasuke mencengkram pipi tan itu—lembut, mengarahkan kembali sapphire itu ke onyxnya.

"Menjagamu tetap selamat sudah sangat membantuku, Naruto. Jika tanpamu mungkin aku lebih baik mati."

Naruto tertawa meringis, membiarkan pria yang dicintainya itu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan malam ini.

.

.

.

"Setelah kapal pemberontak Prancis tenggelam di perairan Kutub Utara, perang di kerajaan Wales pecah."

"Apakah kerajaan Wales menang, Itachi?"

"Ya, mereka menang. Namun Raja yang memimpin peperangan turun tahta dan menghilang entah kemana."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Dan beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa kesejahteraan Kerajaan itu merupakan impian sang raja dan panglima. Semenjak panglima meninggal karena tenggelamnya kapal pemberontak, Raja meninggalkan mahkotanya dan menghilang dari Istana."

"Lalu apa ada kabar mengenainya setelah itu?"

"Ia ditemukan telah meninggal dunia di dalam penjara bawah tanah kerajaan dengan pedang menancap di jantungnya, tempat dimana panglima kepercayaannya pernah terkurung"

.

.

.

.+ **OMAKE 2 +.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?!", pemuda pirang itu mengambil kemejanya yang berserakan di lantai dan menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Ia baru saja bangun karena kelelahan meladeni nafsu sang calon boss.

Sasuke meminum kopinya dengan tenang, ia sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya. Duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda pirang itu dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat _kissmark _ciptaannya yang terlihat sangat jelas di kulit tan itu.

"A-Apa lihat-lihat!", Naruto panik, firasatnya tidak baik. Bisa-bisa dia di-_rape _2x.

Sasuke membuka laci mejanya dan melemparkan sebuah kunci yang langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"A-apa ini?", Naruto menatap Sasuke heran.

"Itu kunci apartemenku."

"Oh, kunci aparte—APA?!", Naruto terlonjak dari kursinya, lalu melempar kunci itu ke lantai, "aku tidak butuh! kau kira aku mau menjadi pelacur?! Aku kesini untuk bekerja, dan kau telah mengambil keperawanan—ah—keperjakaanku!", Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal, tanpa sadar kini ia telah menjatuhkan kemeja dan membuat tubuhnya tampak polos.

"Kau sedang _Striptease_?"

Naruto cengo.

Ia lalu melihat ke arah badannya dan langsung terjongkok membelakangi Sasuke, menutupi tubuh bagian atas dan tengahnya. Tanpa ia tau, dengan posisi menekan perut seperti itu—...

.

DRIP DRIP DRIP

.

...—maka benih Sasuke akan keluar dari lubangnya.

"A-Apa itu?!", Naruto Histeris merasakan suatu cairan keluar dari bokongnya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, hm?", Sasuke berjalan ke arah si pirang sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"T-Tidak! M-menjauh dariku!", Naruto ingin berlari, namun nyeri pada bagian bawahnya sungguh sangat menyiksa untuk dibawa berjalan.

"Teng! Teng! Ronde ke 12 dimulai."

"TTIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

.

.

.

.+ **OMAKE 3 **+.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Sir... apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau membawa kami kembali kesini?!", Suigetsu menatap pemuda raven—ah, bukan, bukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke menemukan penemuan yang menarik, aku juga mau", Itachi dengan semangat 69 mengemudikan Submarine _Russian Navy Typhoon-class_ yang telah tercatat keduakalinya mengarungi north pole.

Suigetsu yakin pemuda ini hanya ingin mencari jodoh.

Miris sekali.

Padahal Itachi adalah salah satu dari pengusaha tertampan yang dinobatkan oleh majalah Times, diatas Uchiha Sasuke, namun kenapa dalam hal mencari jodoh ia harus jauh-jauh kesini? Bener-benar, keluarga Uchiha tidak dapat dimengerti.

.

.

Suigetsu dan karin terduduk si lantai submarine. "Sir! Kita sudah seharian berkeliling North Pole, belum puaskah?"

"Belum, Karin. Aku belum menemukan yang seperti Sasuke. Kalau itu aku, aku tidak akan sebodoh itu membiarkan tangkapan bagus itu pulang ke zamannya!"

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian...

.

.

.

Itachi membusuk di sudut kapal.

"Sir, kita sebaiknya kembali", Juugo memberikan segelas air pada Itachi yang terjongkok lemas"

Itachi mengambil segelas air itu, dan menegaknya, "Sasuke beruntung. Aku mau yang seperti itu juga!"

Astaga! Pewaris utama Uchiha yang begitu tampan sekarang bagaikan anak balita yang minta dibelikan lollipop yang sama seperti kakaknya!

Karin menepuk jidatnya—geram.

"Baiklah, kalian bawa Submarine ini pulang, aku akan menggunakan portal saja.", Itachi masih lesu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah remote control yang persis sama seperti yang Sasuke gunakan untuk mengembalikan Naruto ke jamannya. Bukan, bukan mirip. Itu memang milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Eh? Gelap? Aku dimana?"

Itachi merogoh kantung celananya mencari apa saja yang bisa ia jadikan penerang. Samar—ia mendengar derit sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Sebuah cahaya memasuki ruangan itu tepat dihadapannya. Saat itulah ia tau. Ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah penjara.

"Kak! Aku tau kau akan menolak, tapi kita harus pergi dari tempat ini!", pemuda bermata rubby yang membawa sebuah lentera itu mengambil sebuah rangkaian kunci dan membuka penjara tempat Itachi berada. Pemuda itupun langsung menarik tangan Itachi keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Pantas kau tidak mau keluar dari sana kak, mereka pasti menjagamu dengan baik. Seingatku lenganmu tidak sebesar ini saat terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Aku memang bukan kakakmu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu berhenti. Benar. Itu bukan suara kakaknya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. Menatap seorang pria yang mirip dengan paduka Raja kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, Aku salah orang!", pemuda berambut merah itu segera berlari sebelum Itachi mengehentikannya dengan menarik kerah jubah anak itu.

"L-Lepaskan aku, raksasa! Aku mau menyelamatkan kakakku!", pemuda itu meronta-ronta

"Hey, beritahu aku namamu. Kau tinggal dimana? Kau masih belasan tahun kan?", Itachi tertawa nista

"Tidaaakk! Lepaskan aku! Kakaaaaakkk!"

.

.

.

"Ah, siapa itu yang ada di taman?", Naruto yang sudah berpakaian rapi—ala panglima—mengintip dari jendela istana ke arah taman belakang istana saat ia mendengar keributan dari arah sana.

"Kyubi?", ia melihat adiknya berada di sana. Sedang berpelukan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut raven seperti Sasuke. "Siapa pemuda itu?", Jiwa protektif Naruto sebagai kakak muncul. "Ah, biarlah. Ini kan musim semi. Hahahaha."

Dan Naruto meninggalkan adiknya yang mungkin saat ini sedang berada dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n :

capek.

Happy bithday, Ama... :*

Ini hadiah dari Miya, maaf ngaret. Seharusnya dipublish tanggal 24 januari. Ggomeeenn .

Dan fic ini sempat hilang dari miya. Dan gak bisa di ctrl+z. Seingat miya belum di save karena namanya masih "document 2". Langsung down.

Dan karena saran dari Taz, miya coba cari lagi ke seluruh penjuru My Document. Ternyata gak ada juga.

Dan akhirnya miya buka dan buka recent document...

Dan voila! Ternyata tersimpan dengan nama "document 2" XD  
terimakasih buat Taz :D

Ceritanya nyeleneh, sorry, jujur ini cerita yang out of character banget dari miya... biasanya buat fic alay, dan sekarang ditantang untuk membuat fic fighting, sci-fi, dan western di saat yang bersamaan. Jadilah fiksi yang mengandung unsur fighting-scifi-western dan alay.. but i've already tried me best

.

.

.

Enjoy!

3 Februari 2014

Miyazaki Erizawa


End file.
